


Une Trilogie Fromagère, partie 3 : Tartiflette

by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere



Series: Une Trilogie Fromagère [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fromage, Humor, M/M, vannes lamentables et jeux de mots douteux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/pseuds/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dernière partie de ma trilogie fromagère Hannigram. Meurtres, reblochon et plus si affinités à l'honneur. Il vaut mieux avoir lu Raclette et Fondue pour comprendre celle-ci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cymeteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/gifts).



Garé dans sa voiture, sous un lampadaire en panne, Hannibal attendait. Il savait que la nuit masquait son visage et il était certain que les caméras de surveillance qui avaient fleuries en ville au cours de ces dernières années n’étaient pas pointées sur lui. Il avait de toute façon recouvert de boue ses plaques avant de se mettre en route. Il soupira et regarda sa montre. Il avait l’impression d’être là depuis une éternité.

Une à une, les vitrines des boutiques chics de la rue s’étaient éteintes et les piétons avaient disparu. De temps à autre, une voiture passait mais Hannibal se baissait pour dissimuler sa présence.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l’unique lumière qui émanait de la ruelle devant laquelle il était stationné. Cette lueur, il la surveillait pour la troisième nuit d’affilée. Et les deux fois précédentes, il n’avait eu qu’à attendre une trentaine de minutes pour qu’elle s’éteigne et que sa proie apparaisse. Et juste ce soir, alors qu’il avait décidé de passer à l’action, les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait lui prendre autant de temps ?

Il hésita à rallumer son téléphone. Peut-être Will lui avait-il laissé un message ? Il s’était écoulé quatre jours depuis qu’Hannibal avait glissé sur le sol de la cuisine de l’agent spécial et avait terminé la bouche contre les lèvres de ce dernier. Du moins c’était la version à laquelle il se raccrochait. Et celle qu’il donnerait peut-être à Will si l’occasion se présentait. Ou peut-être pas… Hannibal n’avait pas trouvé de meilleure explication et il doutait que Will le croie. Après tout, c’était un profiler hors pair et même Hannibal savait cette vision plus que bancale. Mais il ne pouvait pas avouer la vérité à Will quand même ? Ce n’était pas dans sa nature, une telle franchise. Ni admettre ses faiblesses d’ailleurs.

Pourtant, il n’avait rien à perdre. Will avait vu clair dans son jeu, Hannibal en était désormais certain. Il avait cru le diriger mais c’est Will qui l’avait en fait manipulé tout au long du repas. Et Hannibal ne savait pas s’il devait en sourire ou en pleurer. Certes, il était bien embêté par la situation ambiguë dans laquelle il se trouvait mais il se sentait si fier de Will, cet homme si brillant qu’il avait fait trébucher Hannibal Lecter. Le coup de la chemise enduite de parfum, ça avait été malin, très très malin.

Toujours était-il qu’Hannibal se trouvait stupide d’avoir ainsi fui et il ne se sentait pas encore en état de rappeler l’agent spécial et d’affronter son regard. Pourtant, il aurait eu une bonne excuse, tout son matériel à fondue était resté là-bas. Mais il repoussait encore et encore ses appels. Il espérait aussi que Will ferait le premier pas. Mais l’agent du FBI était patient et le téléphone d’Hannibal restait désespérément silencieux.

Alors il avait décidé de partir en chasse. Non seulement cela calmerait ses nerfs mais en plus, cela lui donnerait l’occasion de planifier son prochain repas fromager en compagnie de Will. D’ici à ce qu’il ait fait tous les préparatifs, l’un d’eux, à priori Will d’après les calculs du psychiatre, aurait repris contact avec l’autre.

Et puis il savait déjà qui utiliser et dans quelle recette. Cela facilitait beaucoup les choses. Maintenant il n’avait plus qu’à attendre le bon moment. Et il pensait que le bon moment serait ce soir. Il avait mis au point un plan minutieux après les deux soirées d’observation mais visiblement, il allait devoir improviser. Il en avait assez d’attendre. Et Will qui n’appelait pas !

Il enfila une paire de gants chirurgicaux. Il se savait impatient tout comme il savait que l’impatience menait à l’erreur. Le fiasco de sa fin de dîner avec Will l’avait prouvé. Mais repousser la chasse signifiait repousser le repas ce qui impliquait une situation gênante plus longue encore. Parce que pour cet ultime repas, Hannibal comptait bien prendre sa revanche sur l’agent spécial. Il ne savait pas encore trop comment puisqu’il avait usé de ses meilleures cartouches lors de leur précédente rencontre mais il trouverait.

Il sortit de sa voiture et referma la portière en douceur. Prenant garde à ce que son visage reste dans l’ombre, il pénétra dans la ruelle.

Des fenêtres grillagées et des portes métalliques donnant sur les arrière-boutiques de luxueux magasins l’entouraient. Mais Hannibal savait précisément où il devait frapper.

Se collant dos au mur sous l’unique carreau éclairé, il tendit le bras pour donner un coup sec sur la porte la plus proche. De longues secondes s’écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total. Puis Hannibal entendit des bruits de pas et un verrou qui claque. La porte s’entrebâilla et le visage flasque de José Père apparut. L’homme fronça les sourcils lorsqu’il ne vit personne.

Hannibal se racla la gorge. José tourna la tête, eut un mouvement de recul mal dissimulé lorsqu’il le vit puis son visage se détendit quand il le reconnut.

_ Oh c’est vous. Ca ne va pas de vous cacher de la sorte ! Je vous avais pris pour un malfrat.

Hannibal devina à sa posture qu’il reposait quelque chose, probablement une arme, sur le côté, puis il ouvrit la porte plus largement.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? reprit José face au silence persistant de son habituel client. On est fermés depuis plusieurs heures !

Le psychiatre lui sourit, le laissant plus confus encore.

_ Quoi ? insista le commerçant. Vous avez une envie soudaine de fromage  qui ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu’à demain ?

_ En fait, répondit finalement Hannibal. J’avais plutôt besoin d’un petit accompagnement…

La mine perplexe de José se mua en terreur lorsqu’Hannibal le repoussa contre la porte métallique, un bras lui écrasant la trachée alors que son autre main le bâillonnait efficacement. José n’était pas un petit homme et Hannibal devait user de toute sa force et de toute son expérience pour le maintenir en place. Les yeux de l’homme étaient écarquillés et ses vaines tentatives pour hurler ne se soldaient que par des filets de bave sur la main d’Hannibal. Ce dernier n’avait jamais été aussi heureux de porter des gants.

_ Je vous avais dit que vous me reverriez pour le troisième round, glissa-t-il à l’oreille de l’homme alors que celui-ci prenait une vilaine couleur violacée.

Hannibal accentua sa pression et l’homme s’écroula au sol. Rapidement, le psychiatre jeta un coup d’œil dans la pièce éclairée. Elle contenait une grande armoire ouverte dans laquelle s’empilaient des dossiers et une table en bois où étaient posés une caisse métallique cadenassée et un livre de compte. Voilà donc ce qui occupait José depuis tout ce temps. Hannibal repéra aussi un petit pistolet sur une console à côté d’un trousseau de clé. José aurait mieux fait de le garder en main.

Rapidement, avant que l’homme ne reprenne conscience, Hannibal renversa la table et d’un coup de crosse fit sauter le cadenas de la caisse. Il éparpilla les billets pour faire croire à une attaque crapuleuse et jeta l’arme dans un coin de la pièce.

Puis il traina José par les bras jusqu’au coffre de sa voiture. L’homme se réveillerait probablement en cours de route mais une fois dans le garage du psychiatre, il n’aurait de toute façon aucune chance de s’échapper.

Heureux de son succès malgré son improvisation, Hannibal repassa derrière le volant. Il retira ses gants et les glissa dans la poche de son manteau. Tout comme les restes de José, ils finiraient soigneusement brûlés et enterrés. Hannibal ne prévoyait aucunement de faire du fromager une victime de l’Eventreur. Tous deux avaient bien trop de liens. Il faisait parti des fidèles de la boutique. José serait juste de la viande. Mais pas n’importe quelle viande ! Hannibal le transformerait en succulents lardons fumés qui se marieraient à merveille avec un délicieux reblochon fermier qu’il reviendrait chercher le jour J.

Habituellement, Hannibal ne s’en prenait pas à ses commerçants de qualité. Mais José s’était vraiment montré grossier lors des dernières visites du psychiatre et apprendre qu’il avait un fils tout à fait compétant l’avait libéré de tous ses doutes. Le mystère de la disparition du père n’entraînerait certainement pas la fin de la boutique et pour Hannibal c’était tout ce qui importait.

A présent, il allait rentrer chez lui, prendre les beaux morceaux, les saler, les fumer, soit une grosse semaine de travail. Puis il n’aurait plus qu’à faire revenir Will dans son antre d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Sentant le contrôle lui revenir enfin, Hannibal démarra sa voiture, un fugace sourire aux lèvres.

 

« *** »

 

Will était assis à son bureau, dans sa salle de classe vide. A sa gauche se trouvait un paquet de feuilles à corriger et à sa droite son téléphone désespérément silencieux. Il avait bien reçu un ou deux messages qui l’avaient fait sursauter et se ruer sur l’appareil mais le premier était de Jack pour lui demander une précision sur son dernier rapport et le second une publicité lui annonçant des réductions sur les croquettes pour chiens. En soit c’était plutôt une bonne nouvelle mais Will aurait préféré un signe de vie de la part d’Hannibal.

Cela faisait à présent plus d’une semaine que le psychiatre s’était enfui, abandonnant à Will son appareil à fondue et sa dignité. Will avait soigneusement lavé et rangé le matériel et attendu qu’Hannibal le rappelle. Après tout, c’était au psychiatre de faire le premier pas. C’était lui qui avait adopté un comportement irrationnel et Will considérait qu’il lui devait des explications.

Même si Will n’avait pas besoin de ces dernières. Il savait parfaitement ce qui s’était joué lors de leur soirée. Il savait qu’il avait pris l’ascendant dans leur relation. Et il comptait bien garder la main. Alors même si ses doigts le démangeaient, il se retenait d’appeler Hannibal et tant pis si cela devait prendre des années pour qu’ils se retrouvent de nouveau en contact !

Il soupira et rajusta ses lunettes. En l’occurrence, corriger ses copies paraissait être la meilleure des options pour s’occuper l’esprit. Il glissa son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste grise, accrochée au dossier de sa chaise. S’il ne le voyait plus, il n’y penserait peut-être plus.

Il savait qu’il se mentait et que le téléphone serait toujours là, dans un coin de son esprit. Malgré tout, il saisit son stylo rouge et se mit au travail.

 

Son téléphone sonna bien pourtant, mais des heures plus tard, pendant son sommeil, alors que le soleil n’était pas encore apparu à l’horizon et que les arbres autour de sa maison étaient couverts de givre. Il grogna et se tourna pour attraper ses lunettes. Il avait l’impression de n’avoir dormi que cinq minutes. Ce qui était probablement le cas au vue de ses problèmes récurrents d’insomnie.

Et puis il avait mal partout d’avoir transporté des kilos et des kilos de sacs de croquettes bon marché la veille au soir. Mais la promo valait vraiment le coup !

A tâtons, il chercha son téléphone qui chantait toujours joyeusement sur sa table de nuit. Si c’était Hannibal, il pensait sérieusement à l’envoyer paître parce que ce n’était vraiment pas une heure pour donner de ses nouvelles, surtout après avoir été silencieux pendant aussi longtemps.

Mais ce n’était que Jack. Quelque part, Will était déçu. Il aurait bien aimé entendre la voix d’Hannibal avant de l’envoyer paître.

_ Will, j’ai besoin que tu viennes immédiatement, commença Jack, sans aucune forme de salutation, lorsque Will décrocha enfin.

_ Euh… où ? répondit Will, un peu perdu.

Il s’assit sur son lit, manquant au passage de poser le pied sur Buster, tranquillement installé par terre.

_ A Quantico ! s’emporta Jack comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence.

_ Un nouveau meurtre ? demanda Will en se frottant les yeux de sa main libre puis en réajustant ses lunettes de guingois.

_ Un sheriff texan m’a fait transmettre un dossier auquel il faudrait que tu jettes un coup d’œil.

_ Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre une heure ou deux ? gronda Will en se redressant et en s’étirant.

Le feu dans la cheminée était mort depuis longtemps et il faisait frais dans la grande pièce. Le voyant debout, les chiens commencèrent à s’agiter.

_ Non. On nous a demandé un retour rapide. La police locale a peut-être une chance tant que la piste est fraiche.

_ Ok, ok, concéda Will. Je serai là dans une grosse heure.

Jack marmonna une vague réponse avant de brusquement raccrocher. Will regarda le combiné et haussa les épaules. Jack pouvait bien être de mauvaise humeur, ce n’était pas son problème. Il ne pouvait quand même pas se téléporter.

Il ouvrit la porte aux chiens, lança la cafetière et alla prendre une douche rapide. Lorsqu’il sortit de la salle de bain, les chiens étaient déjà revenus se mettre au chaud et son café était prêt. Simplement vêtu d’une serviette autour des hanches, il frissonna en refermant la porte, une tasse fumante à la main. Il savait que la caféine ne remplaçait pas la nourriture mais il ne se sentait pas d’attaque à se préparer des toasts ou des œufs. Et Jack lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’il était attendu au plus vite. Alors, il termina sa tasse en trois grandes gorgées, passa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main et enfila son vieux blouson vert dans lequel se trouvaient ses clés de voiture. Il vérifia rapidement les gamelles d’eau des chiens et remplit celles de nourriture. Il soupira en passant la porte. Il avait déposé près de l’entrée le matériel à fondue d’Hannibal, soigneusement emballé dans un grand sac en nylon. Il avait hésité à plusieurs reprises à le mettre dans son coffre et à débarquer chez le psychiatre à l’improviste, juste comme ça, pour voir sa tête. Mais il y avait renoncé. Il voulait réellement que ce soit Hannibal qui reprenne contact avec lui.

Avec un dernier petit geste de la main en direction de ses chiens, il referma la porte et trotta dans la neige jusqu’à sa vieille Volvo.

 

« *** »

 

Lorsque Will arriva à Quantico, toute l’équipe se trouvait déjà dans le bureau de Jack. Zeller et Price étaient appuyés l’un contre l’autre, l’air tellement endormis que Will se dit que si on les séparait, ils s’écrouleraient tous deux à terre. Beverly se tenait contre un mur, la tête baissée vers un dossier et ses cheveux en mèches devant son visage. Will comprit quelle tentait de dissimuler des cernes lui tombant aux pieds et une gueule de bois carabinée. Il ignorait ce que ces trois là avaient fait la veille mais cela devait inclure une sacrée quantité d’alcool.

Alana était là aussi, et malgré l’heure matinale, elle était toujours aussi impeccable dans une de ses robes colorées aux tendances rouges. Même ses cheveux n’étaient pas décoiffés d’une mèche. Telle Jack, elle paraissait taillée dans un matériau que la fatigue n’altérait pas. C’était impressionnant. Quant à lui, il devait avoir une mine plus proche de celle de l’équipe scientifique, malgré une ingurgitation d’alcool restreinte la veille au soir.

_ Ah Will ! s’exclama Jack quand il poussa la porte en verre.

Il lui tendit un dossier avant même que Will n’ait pu saluer qui que ce soit. Il adressa tout de même un signe de tête à Alana et se posa dans un coin en feuilletant les différentes pages et en étudiant les photos.

Le rapport faisait état de trois meurtres différents en trois mois exactement. Il s’était écoulé plus de deux mois et demi entre le premier et le second. Quant au dernier, il datait de cette nuit. Le corps avait été découvert aux alentours de deux heures du matin et immédiatement la police locale avait pris contact avec le FBI. Car il n’y avait pour eux aucun doute qu’ils faisaient face à un seul et même tueur.

_ Contrairement aux meurtres précédents, lui expliqua Jack, ce corps ci a été découvert à peine quelques minutes après le meurtre. Le coin étant assez isolé, la police a fait fermer et contrôler toutes les routes aux alentours. Le tueur doit donc encore être à proximité. C’est pourquoi ils nous demandent une aide rapide. N’importe quoi permettant d’identifier celui qui a fait cela.

Will hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose ne collait pas.

Sans ménagement, il poussa sur le côté les papiers de Jack et prit possession du bureau comme s’il s’agissait du sien. Il étala les photos les unes à côté des autres. Jack l’étudia quelques secondes mais ne protesta pas. Sachant que Will préférait travailler dans le calme, il s’éloigna de quelques pas pour aller éplucher un rapport d’autopsie avec Alana.

De longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Will s’efforça de déchiffrer ce qui le chiffonnait. Zeller et Price s’étaient approchés sans doute pour donner l’impression de faire quelque chose mais leurs regards étaient flous. Même Beverly qui était habituellement la première à briser le silence ne disait rien.

Finalement, Will ferma les yeux. Il reconstitua les meurtres malgré le peu d’informations dont il disposait d’après les photographies.

Le premier avait été le plus brutal, le moins contrôlé. Les deux autres apparaissaient comme plus soignés même s’ils étaient loin d’avoir la sophistication des tableaux de l’Egorgeur de Chesapeake. Ils restaient brouillons mais on ressentait une volonté dans l’acte du tueur.

_ Ils sont deux, annonça finalement Will. Du moins ils étaient deux.

Jack s’approcha de lui à grandes enjambées et se pencha pour étudier les photos comme si la réflexion de Will allait lui révéler le secret des meurtres.

_ Comment ça, ils étaient deux ? demanda Jack lorsqu’il ne vit rien de plus dans les images sanglantes.

_ Lors du premier meurtre, ils étaient deux, expliqua Will. Si on étudie de près ce qu’il s’est passé, on voit que la victime a d’abord été ligotée puis transportée sur les lieux du crime. Là elle a été vidée de son sang par des points de ponction ici, ici, là et là.

Will pointa du doigt quatre coupures profondes aux poignets et aux chevilles. On retrouvait les mêmes chez les deux victimes suivantes mais tailladées plus grossièrement.

_ Le sable autour du corps a été piétiné, poursuivit Will, et on a l’impression d’une grosse tache de sang. Mais si on regarde plus attentivement on peut voir aux extrémités comme des… lignes ou quelque chose du genre. Comme si le tueur avait voulu peindre au sol avec le sang de la victime.

_ Comme ça a été le cas avec les autres meurtres, commenta Jack en observant les spirales inégales et tremblotantes qui entouraient les victimes deux et trois.

_ Et comment sais-tu qu’il s’agit de deux meurtriers différents ? demanda Alana.

Will se frotta les yeux. Il aurait aimé une nouvelle tasse de café.

_ Lors du premier meurtre, les points de saignées sont propres. Il s’agit de quelqu’un qui a l’habitude.

_ De saigner les gens ? demanda Zeller.

_ De travailler la chair en tout cas, précisa Will.

_ Pourtant la scène de crime est beaucoup plus sale, commenta Beverly.

Will approuva.

_ C’est pourquoi je suis persuadé qu’ils étaient deux lors de ce premier essai. Deux amis peut-être.

Il désigna de l’index différentes traces sur la photo.

_ L’un d’eux a pris les choses en main. Il a montré à l’autre comment faire. Il avait un plan en tête, une œuvre. Mais quelque chose a mal tourné. L’autre s’est… laissé emporter peut-être. Les autres blessures, les nombreux coups de couteau, ont tous été infligés de façon post mortem. Ils n’étaient pas prévus par le premier. C’est notre second tueur qui a dû les donner. Ils se sont alors disputés sur la marche à suivre et face à leur désaccord, le premier tueur est parti. L’autre s’est alors vengé en… piétinant son œuvre de sang.

_ Et les deux autres meurtres ? le poussa Jack.

Will passa aux photos suivantes.

_ Pour moi le second a ensuite agi seul. C’est pourquoi tout est plus… approximatif. Je pense qu’il a regretté sa brouille avec son ami alors il a tenté de reconstituer ce que l’autre avait voulu lui enseigner lors du premier meurtre.

_ Il veut lui prouver qu’il est digne de sa confiance… commenta Jack.

Will secoua la tête.

_ Pour moi, il veut surtout reprendre contact avec lui. C’est comme s’il lui lançait…

_ …un appel ?

Will sursauta en entendant la voix d’Hannibal à quelques pas de lui. Il releva brusquement la tête. Le psychiatre se tenait à l’entrée du bureau, son lourd manteau soigneusement plié sur son bras et tels Jack et Alana il ne paraissait pas souffrir des affres du matin.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de Will qui ne le quitta pas du regard.

_ Un appel, confirma ce dernier.

Hannibal prit le temps de saluer d’un geste de la tête chacune des personnes présentes avant de se retourner vers l’agent spécial.

_ Je suis désolé d’arriver au si tard, fit-il à Jack mais en suivant Will des yeux.

_ Ce n’est pas grave docteur Lecter, le rassura Jack. Merci à vous d’avoir fait la route.

Hannibal s’approcha du bureau devant lequel se tenait Will et se planta là, la tête baissée, comme s’il étudiait les photos. Mais il observait Will.

_ Il lui lance un appel, reprit Hannibal.

_ Mais l’autre ne répond pas, poursuivit Will.

_ Pourquoi ne répondit-il pas ? demanda le psychiatre.

Will haussa les épaules.

_ C’est peut-être un jeu entre eux, dit-il d’une voix si basse qu’Hannibal était peut-être le seul à l’avoir entendu.

_ De s’ignorer ? tenta ce dernier.

_ Non, un jeu de pouvoir.

_ Ils voulaient voir qui craquerait en premier ?

_ Ce qui explique l’important laps de temps entre le premier meurtre et les autres, confirma Will.

Hannibal se pencha en avant.

_ Mais le second a finalement craqué, alors pourquoi le premier ne répond-il pas ?

Les mains posées sur le bureau, Will l’imita.

_ Peut-être que le premier considère que le second n’en a pas assez fait.

_ Pas assez fait pour quoi ?

_ Pas assez fait pour se faire pardonner.

Hannibal haussa un sourcil.

_ Se faire pardonner ? répéta-t-il.

_ Il n’a pas eu un comportement correct lors de leurs dernières rencontres.

_ Ce silence est donc une forme de punition ?

Le psychiatre ne le quittait pas des yeux et Will soutenait son regard du mieux possible. Il ne craquerait pas maintenant.

_ Plutôt une occasion de réfléchir à ses actes, murmura-t-il.

Jack se raclant la gorge les ramena à la réalité. De concert ils se redressèrent et Will se tourna vers son supérieur. Jack les observait avec une mine perplexe. D’ailleurs un silence pesant s’était installé dans la pièce.

Du coin de l’œil Will devinait Zeller échangeant des regards circonspects avec Price et Alana avait clairement les sourcils froncés. Will rougit bien malgré lui. Il s’était un peu laissé emporter lors de son échange avec Hannibal.

Ce dernier en revanche arborait son habituel air supérieur et détaché. Will retint un rire amer. Le psychiatre faisait moins le malin lorsqu’il était seul face à lui ! Il avait beaucoup plus de mal à se contrôler !

Will enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

_ Ca veut dire quoi tout ça ? demanda Jack, renfrogné.

L’agent spécial baissa la tête. Comment pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

_ Comment je peux utiliser ces informations pour attraper mes tueurs ? insista Jack.

_ Oh ça ! fit Will bien malgré lui. Euh… hum… il s’agit de deux hommes, bien évidemment. Blancs et entre trente et quarante ans je dirais. L’un est probablement plus âgé que l’autre. Et l’un des deux est aussi mieux éduqué, un peu artiste. Ils sont proches amis, peut-être amants…

Il se sentit rougir d’avantage.

_ Ils forment probablement un drôle de duo aux yeux de ceux qui les entourent mais depuis quelques temps, on ne les voit plus ensemble.

_ Et ? le poussa Jack.

_ L’un des deux sait se servir de ses mains. Il a un métier manuel mais je ne sais pas s’il est chirurgien ou boucher ou vétérinaire ? Mais il sait utiliser d’une lame. Et… et…

Will rajusta ses lunettes. Entre le manque de sommeil et la présence aussi inattendue que suffocante d’Hannibal, il avait du mal à se concentrer.

_ Et il faudrait que je sois sur place pour vraiment me rendre compte, conclut-il avec un soupir.

Jack ramassa les photos sur le bureau.

_ C’est bien ce que je craignais. Je vais appeler la police locale pour leur faire part de ton analyse et leur faire préserver la dernière scène de crime jusqu’à notre arrivée. Beverly, tu peux réserver les billets pour le prochain vol vers Dallas ? Zeller, Price, rassemblez vos affaires. Docteur Bloom…

_ Je m’occupe des classes de Will, le rassura Alana avec un sourire.

_ Merci, fit Will d’une petite voix.

_ Docteur Lecter, vous nous accompagnez ? demanda Jack en se tournant vers Hannibal.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

_ Malheureusement je ne peux pas annuler mes rendez-vous de la journée, répondit celui-ci.

Et surtout, il avait un magnifique morceau de poitrine dans son fumoir dont il devait s’occuper.

_ Je comprends, fit Jack. Will, tes affaires sont prêtes ?

Will opina. Il avait toujours un sac avec quelques vêtements de rechange dans un coin de sa maison.

_ Je dois juste passer chez moi récupérer ma valise et demander à ma voisine de nourrir les chiens, expliqua-t-il.

_ Bien, termina Jack en glissant ses dossiers dans sa pochette. On se retrouve à l’aéroport dans deux heures maximum.

Tous approuvèrent et sortirent un à un du bureau. Will sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il stoppa net.

Hannibal ne retira pas ses doigts de son biceps.

_ Will ?

_ Oui…

Il sentait le souffle du psychiatre sur son oreille.

_ Nous devons parler, fit Hannibal.

Will hocha la tête. Il se sentait incapable de répondre. Il était à la fois figé par la présence oppressante d’Hannibal et excité à l’idée que celui-ci soit une fois de plus à l’origine de leur prochain rendez-vous. Il avait toujours l’avantage.

_ Pas ici, fit-il finalement dans un souffle. Pas maintenant.

_ Je comprends, répondit le psychiatre mais son ton était sec.

Will garda le silence.

_ A ton retour ? insista Hannibal.

Will opina.

_ Tu m’appelleras ?

_ Je t’enverrai un message, concéda l’agent spécial en se dégageant de l’emprise du psychiatre.

Il sortit sans se retourner.

Hannibal regarda Will disparaître dans l’un des couloirs du bâtiment et prit une grande inspiration. Le calme qu’il avait acquis en éventrant José s’était dissipé au moment même où il s’était retrouvé dans la même pièce que Will. Il avait pourtant espéré profiter de l’effet de surprise. Hannibal s’était douté que Will serait là, mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas savoir que le psychiatre venait. Cet avantage psychologique n’avait cependant pas duré et Hannibal s’était laissé perdre dans les yeux bleus et les analyses pointues de l’agent spécial.

Il avait même été sur le point de lui caresser la joue. Heureusement que Jack les avait interrompu avant que les choses ne dérapent vraiment.

En quittant l’immeuble, Hannibal aperçut la Volvo de Will qui s’éloignait. Il rejoignit sa propre voiture. Il pensait sortir d’ici avec un rendez-vous à la clé. C’était raté. Mais au moins Will avait-il promis de le recontacter. De toute façon, le lard pour la tartiflette n’était pas encore prêt. Il avait encore besoin de quelques jours. Pile le temps pour l’agent spécial de revenir de son voyage au Texas.

 

( à suivre…)

 


	2. Chapitre 2

 

Will était assis dans son salon, la tête de Winston posée sur son genou. Les autres chiens étaient restés à jouer dehors, dans la neige, mais lui était vite rentré. Will le grattait entre les deux oreilles, l’esprit ailleurs. A ses pieds était posée sa petite valise encore fermée.

Il était rentré du Texas à peine un quart d’heure auparavant. Jack avait eu la bonté de le ramener depuis l’aéroport. Il devait retourner à Quantico pour finir les paperasseries de leur dernière enquête mais avait tout de même fait un crochet jusque chez Will. Il fallait avouer qu’il était de bonne humeur. Grâce aux déductions de son agent spécial, ils avaient mis la main sur leurs tueurs rapidement. Un nouveau beau succès pour le Bureau, et cela grâce aux facultés de Will. Lui servir de taxi était bien la moindre des choses que Jack pouvait faire pour le remercier de son investissement.

Mais Will ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Il avait de nouveau dû affronter des corps mutilé, des flaques de sang et s’immerger dans des esprits tortueux. Il était resté silencieux tout le long du trajet, se contentant de hocher la tête lorsque le monologue de Jack le nécessitait.

Une fois devant chez lui, il avait salué son supérieur d’un petit geste de la main puis s’était précipité jusqu’à la porte pour ouvrir à ses chiens. Il ne les avait pas revus depuis plusieurs jours. Et même s’il savait que la voisine prenait bien soin d’eux, il n’avait été pleinement rassuré que lorsqu’ils s’étaient tous précipités dehors, lui faisant la fête et lui léchant la main avec dans les yeux cette joie simple propre aux canidés.

Ils s’étaient ensuite éparpillés dans la neige qui était tombée en abondance en l’absence de Will.

Celui-ci frissonna. Le contraste avec le Texas était saisissant. A peine rentré dans le salon, il avait laissé sa valise à terre, avait allumé un feu et sans même retirer son blouson, s’était écroulé dans son fauteuil préféré. Comme cela faisait du bien de rentrer chez soi !

Winston s’était ensuite glissé par la porte entrouverte et était revenu saluer son maitre trop longtemps absent à son goût.

Depuis, Will regardait le feu qui crépitait fort en caressant son chien et en écoutant à distances les aboiements vifs de ceux restés dehors.

Il commençait à faire bien chaud dans la pièce malgré la porte mal fermée et il songea à retirer son blouson. Il avait la flemme. Le trajet en avion avait été long et pénible. Etre installé dans un suppositoire volant entouré d’inconnus à la promiscuité étouffante ne faisait pas partie des expériences de vie qu’il appréciait.

Mais au moins, il ne songeait plus aux meurtres. Non, depuis qu’il avait pris place dans son fauteuil, l’unique chose qu’il avait en tête, c’était le poids de son téléphone, contre son cœur, dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Pendant les quatre jours qu’avait durée la traque, il n’avait pas eu une minute à lui et avait ainsi soigneusement placé au fin fond de son cerveau le sujet délicat qu’était Hannibal Lecter. Mais au moment où il avait mis la clé dans la serrure de la porte et qu’il avait perçu à l’intérieur le sac contenant le matériel à fondue, ses pensées sur le psychiatre étaient revenues en force.

Il soupira.

La dernière fois qu’il avait revu Hannibal, dans le bureau de Jack, il lui avait assuré qu’il le recontacterait à son retour. Eh bien, il était de retour. Et maintenant ?

Il retira ses lunettes et, tendant le bras, les posa sur l’étagère la plus proche. Il était chez lui, il était seul avec ses chiens, il n’avait plus besoin de les porter. Puis il se frotta les yeux.

Au moins, Hannibal avait respecté son choix et n’avait pas tenté de le recontacter pendant son absence. En fait, les seuls messages qu’il avait reçus étaient ceux d’Alana qui venait aux nouvelles et un de sa voisine lui assurant que les chiens se portaient bien.

Mais s’il était honnête avec lui-même, Will devait admettre qu’il se trouvait presque déçu. Il aurait apprécié une nouvelle offensive du psychiatre, juste pour être sûr qu’il l’avait toujours sous sa coupe. Et puis il aurait été plus simple pour lui de répondre à un message plutôt que d’entamer une nouvelle conversation. Mais bon, pour une fois, Hannibal n’avait pas été envahissant.

Will sortit finalement son téléphone de sa poche et parcourut ses derniers messages. Il retomba sur celui qu’Hannibal lui avait envoyé quelques semaines auparavant lorsqu’il l’avait invité à partager une fondue. Comme Will avait été encore naïf à cette époque. Il sourit malgré lui.

N’empêche qu’il devait remercier Winston pour avoir bouleversé les prévisions du psychiatre. Si le repas s’était déroulé chez ce dernier, comme selon ses plans initiaux, il aurait continué à avoir la main et Will aurait probablement continué à se faire manipuler. Et sans même comprendre ce qu’il lui arrivait, il aurait certainement fini nu d’une manière ou d’une autre. Et pas selon ses termes.

Il se pencha vers le chien et l’embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

_ Merci à toi pour m’avoir permis de démasquer le grand vilain psychiatre pervers, murmura-t-il.

Winston bailla. Will grimaça.

Dernière eux, la porte s’ouvrit avec un grincement et une marée de chiens boueux pénétra dans la pièce. Will voulut protester avant de se raviser. Il n’avait absolument pas le courage de les nettoyer un part un comme il le faisait habituellement. Tant pis pour cette fois. Il les brosserait à sec et passerait un coup de serpillière demain matin.

Il quitta son fauteuil et évita de son mieux les chiens qui se bousculaient pour la meilleure place face à la cheminée. D’un geste sec, il claqua la porte.

Enfin, il prit le temps de retirer son blouson et le jeta sur sa table à fabriquer des mouches. Il avait toujours son téléphone à la main. Il l’alluma puis l’éteignit. Et le ralluma. Il le posa finalement à côté du blouson et partit prendre une douche.

Lorsqu’il ressortit, les cheveux humides et une serviette autour des hanches, le téléphone était là, à le narguer sur la table. Il n’avait ni message, ni appel manqué. Il l’ignora de nouveau, entreprit de passer quelques vêtements et de vider sa valise et lancer une lessive.

Là seulement, il reprit le téléphone en main. La nuit était tombée et quelques flocons descendaient du ciel. Il se mordit les lèvres en ouvrant un nouveau message. Commencer était le plus difficile. Il tenta «  _hello_  », puis «  _salut_  », puis plus formellement «  _Hannibal_  » mais rien ne le satisfaisait. Au final, il décida que le psychiatre pouvait bien attendre un jour de plus. Il devait suivre les informations et savoir que le cas avait été résolu. Donc que Will était rentré.

Et même si Will lui avait dit qu’il le recontacterait à son retour, il n’avait absolument pas précisé que ce serait _dès_ son retour. Après tout, il n’était pas à la botte du psychiatre et il ne lui devait rien. Et le faire patienter une journée de plus serait bien bon pour faire dégonfler son égo surdimensionné.

Oui, il allait faire ça. Quitte à ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelant qu’il était vraiment une andouille et qu’il avait très envie de revoir Hannibal, voire même de l’embrasser de nouveau. Après tout, Will était très bon à nier ses propres troubles.

_ Ok, murmura-t-il pour lui-même au milieu d’un concert de ronflements canins, je vais te laisser patienter encore un peu. Ca ne peut te faire que du bien et à moi aussi.

Ses doigts le démangeant toujours, il composa alors le numéro de sa voisine pour la prévenir de son retour et la remercier pour ses services. Puis il partit à la recherche de nourriture au fin fond de son frigo.

Lorsqu’il ne trouva qu’un vieux paquet de fromage moisi et de la moutarde, il se dit qu’Hannibal lui manquait vraiment beaucoup.

 

« *** »

 

Hannibal éteignit l’écran de sa tablette et sans même y penser, saisit son crayon à papier posé sur son bureau. Il ignorait comment Freddie Lounds s’y était pris mais apparemment, elle avait des contacts même au Texas et était parvenu à produire un résumé détaillé de l’affaire et de son dénouement. Deux hommes avaient été arrêtés et le groupe de Jack Crawford avait reçu de nouvelles félicitations de leurs supérieurs.

Connaissant la bête, Hannibal se doutait que l’équipe de Quantico ne s’était pas attardée sur place et était repartie dès les deux tueurs derrière les barreaux.

Hannibal s’était même rendu sur le site internet de l’aéroport de Dallas pour consulter la liste des vols entre la ville et Baltimore. Et selon ses calculs, les agents avaient déjà dû tous rentrer chez eux depuis plusieurs heures.

Le crayon dans sa main claqua brusquement et Hannibal leva un sourcil surpris. Il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il se serrait au point de le briser. Il le jeta dans la corbeille et s’essuya les mains sur un mouchoir en papier qui suivit le même chemin.

Il avait posé son téléphone sur son bureau, bien en vue, et depuis le début de l’après-midi, il le surveillait, à l’affut du moindre affichage de messages, voire même de coups de fil. Seule une cliente avait appelé pour annuler son rendez-vous du lendemain et Hannibal s’était retenu de peu de lui raccrocher au nez.

Il passa les doigts sur l’écran comme s’il allait faire apparaître magiquement un message de Will. Le téléphone s’alluma mais ce fut tout.

Il tapota nerveusement sur le bord de son bureau.

Pourquoi Will ne le contactait-il pas ? Il lui avait pourtant assuré qu’il le ferait à son retour !

Hannibal avait vraiment envie de sauter dans sa voiture et de faire le trajet jusqu’à Wolf Trap pour s’assurer que tout allait bien. Mais la petite part en lui qui gardait encore un peu de rationalité lui rappelait à quel point il s’agissait d’une mauvaise idée.

Soit Will n’était pas rentré et donc il n’avait aucune raison de se rendre sur place, soit il était rentré mais il était trop fatigué par le voyage pour écrire à Hannibal, auquel cas sa présence le gênerait plus qu’autre chose.

Ou alors, il avait décidé de poursuivre ce jeu idiot dans lequel il paraissait se complaire et laissait Hannibal mariner dans son jus.

Ou pire encore, son esprit était encore lié à celui des deux tueurs et il n’avait dès lors plus aucune pensée pour Hannibal !

Il sentit sa mâchoire se contracter brusquement et se releva. C’était stupide de cogiter de la sorte et cela ne lui apporterait que de la frustration.

Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.

La seule chose qu’il allait faire, c’était rentrer chez lui, couper ses tranches de lard de fromager maintenant que la viande avait suffisamment été fumée, et les ranger sous vide dans son réfrigérateur.

Il n’allait pas se rendre chez Will, il n’allait pas l’appeler, il n’allait pas non plus lui envoyer de message. Il s’était déjà bien assez laisser aller lors de leur dernière rencontre, lorsqu’il lui avait saisit le bras pour le retenir. Ca avait été un nouveau geste de faiblesse.

Maintenant que Will savait, Hannibal allait devoir être tout en retenu.

Il passa son manteau, ferma son cabinet et comme il l’avait décidé, il rentra chez lui pour une nouvelle nuit de solitude face à ses lardons maison.

 

« *** »

 

Will jouait avec les touches de son téléphone depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant. Il avait changé le fond d’écran, personnalisé les sonneries, mis à jour son agenda, bref, toutes les fonctions auxquelles il ne touchait jamais habituellement.

Assis à son bureau, il soupira en observant les gradins vides de sa salle de classe. Dès que le cours s’était terminé, il avait sorti son téléphone. C’était certes une façon de faire croire qu’il était occupé, espérant décourager ainsi les éventuels élèves bavards. Ceux-ci avaient une fois de plus applaudi lorsqu’il était arrivé mais il leur avait rapidement rabattu le caquet.

C’était la même chose à chaque fois qu’un tueur était arrêté grâce à lui. Et à chaque fois Will réagissait de la même manière. Flûte quoi ! Il était supposé avoir en cours l’élite des recrues du FBI, pourquoi n’avaient-ils pas encore capté que Will détestait être le centre d’attention !

Il avait basé son cours sur son expérience au Texas et il savait son explication complète. Donc pas de questions. A priori. Dans le doute, le téléphone était un solide allié.

Mais il avait également eu la solide volonté de contacter Hannibal. Il avait vraiment laissé trainer les choses et deux jours de plus s’étaient écoulés depuis son retour à Wolf Trap. Il imaginait parfaitement la moue boudeuse qu’Hannibal affichait lorsqu’il était contrarié. Bien sûr le psychiatre nierait mais Will savait.

Toujours était-il qu’il avait voulu envoyer un message à Hannibal et là… là son esprit s’était bloqué et ses doigts s’étaient mis à bidouiller toutes les options qui jusqu’ici lui étaient apparues comme superflues. Personnaliser son téléphone lui avait semblé d’un coup de la plus grande importance.

Mais il ne pouvait fuir éternellement. Et il était vraiment tiraillé entre son envie de jouer avec Hannibal, lui faire payer son comportement des dîners précédents et l’envie de le revoir, la volonté d’enfin faire avancer les choses entre eux. Après tout, tous deux voulaient la même conclusion à leur relation, c’était juste la méthode qui différait, chacun souhaitant garder l’ascendant.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et ses doigts accrochèrent un nœud dans ses mèches. Il tira dessus et grimaça lorsqu’il céda.

Au loin, dans le couloir, il perçut des bruits de pas. Deux personnes. Une corpulente à la démarche lourde et un bruit claquant de talons. Jack et Alana. A tous les coups, ils venaient vérifier son état mental après cette dernière arrestation. Ou alors lui faire signer des comptes-rendus supplémentaires. Ou pire, il y avait eu un autre meurtre et ils venaient lui apporter de nouvelles horreurs. Dans tous les cas, ils venaient lui casser les pieds et lui gâcher sa fin de journée.

Ne sachant pas s’il parviendrait à se libérer de si tôt, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il ouvrit un message vide pour Hannibal et écrivit un rapide «  _je suis rentrer_  ». Il remarqua la faute d’orthographe au moment même où son doigt appuyait sur le bouton d’envoi et où Jack et Alana pénétraient dans sa salle. Il était trop tard pour changer cela. Tant pis.

Le message parti, Will rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Jack avait un dossier à la main et cela n’augurait rien de bon.

 

« *** »

 

Hannibal sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il sourit à l’assistance mais il se savait livide. Pourquoi maintenant ? Mais pourquoi !

Il se trouvait à Georgetown devant plusieurs centaines d’étudiants venus écouter son cours magistral sur les liens entre les maladies psychiatriques et les tueurs en série.

Depuis qu’il collaborait avec le FBI, Hannibal avait acquis une solide réputation sur le sujet et l’université lui avait demandé de participer à cette conférence destinée aux étudiants en psychologie et psychiatrie. Et c’était un franc succès. Trop. Il était impossible qu’Hannibal s’éclipse discrètement avec toutes les paires d’yeux qui le scrutaient.

Prenant sur lui, il poursuivit son explication sur la tumeur d’Elliot Buddish et ses présumées visions.

Il jeta un coup d’œil discret sur la grande horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte à la droite de l’estrade. Il lui restait presque une bonne heure de cours. C’était insupportable.

Il tenta de rationnaliser la situation. Après tout, le message n’était probablement pas de Will. Il recevait des tas de messages de tas de gens. Il avait une vie sociale très riche. Ennuyeuse mais riche.

Mais Will lui faisait perdre toute sorte de rationalité et très vite il se demanda pourquoi, alors qu’il était rentré depuis bien trois jours, Will lui écrirait juste maintenant, au moment où c’était le plus embarrassant pour Hannibal. Peut-être s’agissait-il là d’une autre de ses petites vengeances mesquines. Peut-être Will était-il dans la salle et s’amusait-il de voir Hannibal perdre ainsi peu à peu le fil de ses pensées.

Il observa la salle, détaillant chaque faciès. Mais pas de trace de Will. Il n’aurait pas pu le louper au milieu de tous ces jeunes visages avides de savoir. Soudain, un des étudiants leva la main.

_ Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il sans même attendre qu’Hannibal lui donne la parole.

Il réalisa alors qu’il était silencieux depuis bien une bonne minute, à scruter ses interlocuteurs sans autre mouvement que celui de ses yeux.

Il se racla la gorge.

_ Oui, oui, excusez-moi. J’ai eu… Bref, continuons.

Les mains crispées, il reprit son cours d’un ton qu’il espérait naturel mais ses pensées retournaient sans cesse vers son téléphone dont il sentait presque la chaleur contre son torse.

Il se surprit à fouiller la foule de l’amphithéâtre des yeux à deux ou trois reprises encore mais fort heureusement, cette fois ci il ne se perdit pas dans ses pensées.

Lorsque le cours se termina, Hannibal songea à fuir par la petite porte réservée aux enseignants sous la grosse horloge qui le narguait depuis que son téléphone avait vibré. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu même qu’esquiver sa retraite, un flot d’étudiants vinrent l’interroger sur les cas les plus gores qu’il avait pu rencontrer.

Hannibal répondit de la façon la plus claire et concise possible et peu à peu, la foule l’entourant se raréfia. Un des élèves était cependant particulièrement insistant et envahissant et Hannibal ne savait plus comment se dépêtrer de ses questions toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

A tel point qu’il lui aurait bien demandé sa carte de visite avant de réaliser que les étudiants n’avaient pas de cartes de visite. Tant pis pour celui-là… Il l’aurait dans quelques années.

Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, Hannibal parvint à sortir de la salle. Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le doyen de l’université venant le féliciter pour son discours et son investissement dans l’éducation des générations futures. Il fut alors invité à se joindre à lui pour une immonde tasse de café sortie tout droit d’un distributeur automatique. La journée tournait réellement au cauchemar.

Prétextant une envie pressante, Hannibal lui faussa compagnie. Il jeta le fond de sa tasse dans une plante en pot et aussi discrètement que possible, empruntant pour cela les escaliers d’urgence, il retourna dans sa voiture. Il verrouilla les portières, démarra le moteur et monta le son de l’autoradio. Si qui que ce soit venait toquer à sa fenêtre, il pourrait toujours prétexter ne pas l’entendre.

Enfin, bien installé dans sa bulle, il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur le message de Will. Enfin, ce qu’il espérait être enfin un message de Will. Il n’avait tout de même pas fait tout ça juste pour se retrouver devant une offre promotionnelle !

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et retint un soupir de soulagement. Ca aurait été indigne. N’empêche qu’il l’était, soulagé. Le nom de l’agent spécial apparaissait en toute lettre sur son écran.

Il se sentit sourire mais n’arriva pas à trouver les muscles nécessaires à stopper le mouvement. Tant pis, de toute façon, personne ne pouvait le voir.

Etant un chirurgien, il savait contrôler le mouvement de ses doigts. N’empêche qu’il se sentait fébrile en ouvrant le message.

Son sourire retomba aussitôt. Trois mots. Dont un mal orthographié. Il fit la moue. Voilà qui était encore plus vexant pour Hannibal que ce long silence. Will devenait vraiment très insolent.

Hannibal savait bien que l’insolence faisait partie intégrante de la personnalité de Will, et de manière générale, Hannibal savait aussi qu’il lui passait ou lui pardonnait tout. Mais là, il se sentait vraiment humilié. Lui pensait à Will sans cesse. Comptait-il si peu aux yeux de l’agent spécial pour que celui-ci ne prenne même pas la peine de lui écrire un message correct !

Il hésita sur la marche à suivre et au final, il jeta son téléphone sur le siège passager. Il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui et de se servir un verre de vin en grignotant des petits dés de lard fumé. Ca, ça lui rendrait sa sérénité. Et peut-être même se couperait-il un petit morceau de chèvre frais pour aller avec, histoire de rendre hommage à la viande de José.

Il ne se laissait pas souvent aller mais aujourd’hui alcool et gras paraissaient être la solution à ses problèmes.

A quoi Will jouait-il ? pensa-t-il en pilant à un feu rouge. Qu’il soit contrarié parce qu’Hannibal avait tenté de le manipuler, ça, le psychiatre pouvait le concevoir. Qu’il essaie de le piéger au même jeu du chat et de la souris n’était pas non plus pour lui déplaire. Mais qu’il se moque ainsi de lui aussi ouvertement, c’était outrageant.

Une voiture derrière lui klaxonna lorsqu’il ne redémarra pas au feu repassé vert. Hannibal eut très envie de lever son doigt, là, juste comme ça ! Mais c’était le genre de geste qu’il n’avait jamais exécuté et le réflexe ne lui vint pas vraiment. A la place, il tourna sur le parking le plus proche et gara sa voiture comme un goujat entre deux places. La colère le rendait décidément impoli.

Il récupéra son téléphone et sortit de sa voiture. Il avait besoin d’air frais et de se calmer. Il fit les cents pas à travers les mères de famille aux bras chargés de course et les gamins hurlants. Bon ça ne le calmait pas vraiment mais au moins il avait l’air frais.

Arrivé au bout du parking, il réalisa qu’il était à présent un peu plus isolé. Les gens étaient des moutons qui se massaient en général près des portes. Il se sentit un peu mieux.

Tentant de trouver un semblant de rationalité, il réfléchit. Peut-être dans la précipitation avait-il juste mal lu ?

Il regarda son téléphone et ouvrit de nouveau le message de Will. Le même. Les trois mots avec leur faute. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne se l’était pas imaginé.

Ses doigts furent plus rapides que son cerveau et avant même d’y avoir réfléchi, il composa le numéro de Will.

 

« *** »

 

Le ruisseau était clair et la brise fraiche. Le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles soulageait ses nerfs habituellement si malmenés. Il était bien. Il lança une nouvelle fois son appât au dessus de l’eau. Il n’avait encore rien attrapé mais aujourd’hui, cela n’avait aucune importance. Il voulait juste profiter du calme des lieux.

Un bruit sec le fit sursauter et Will cligna des yeux. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul en découvrant le visage de Jack à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se redressa et réajusta ses lunettes. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu’on l’avait trainé hors de sa salle de classe et depuis cet instant, Jack lui lisaient des rapports que lui et Alana aidaient à compléter. Alors, au bout d’un moment, Will avait décroché. Il avait l’impression de perdre son temps. Il avait déjà rendu son rapport final sur ses derniers cas, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait besoin en plus d’améliorer ceux des autres pour une quelconque publication ou un exposé à la hiérarchie.

_ Toujours avec nous Will ? lui demanda Jack.

Will opina.

_ Je suis là, j’ai juste…

Il tendit la main pour attraper son aspirine dans la poche de sa veste mais au moment exact où ses doigts touchaient la petite bouteille, son téléphone sonna.

Il grogna et Jack aussi. Il savait qu’il aurait dû le mettre sur silencieux pendant ses heures de travail. Déjà que son supérieur était de mauvaise humeur. Une fois de plus.

_ Désolé, s’excusa-t-il en sortant l’objet de sa poche.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant le nom d’Hannibal. Il s’était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

En quelques secondes il échafauda tout un raisonnement. Hannibal qui le rappellait, c’était un signe de faiblesse. Et Will ne pouvait se permettre de perdre cet avantage. S’il ne décrochait pas, il devrait rappeler derrière et perdrait une partie de son pouvoir sur le psychiatre.

Sûr de lui, il se leva de sa chaise.

_ Je dois répondre, fit-il simplement à Jack en quittant le bureau.

_ Si ça ne dure pas trois heures ! entendit-il derrière lui.

Mais il avait déjà refermé la porte.

Une fois seul dans le couloir, il décrocha.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en guise de préambule.

Hannibal eut l’air surpris par le ton sec de Will et mit quelques secondes à répondre.

_ Je te dérange ? dit-il, hésitant.

_ Oui. Non… je…

Il s’appuya contre un mur et ferma les yeux. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de s’emmêler.

_ En fait non, reprit-il d’une voix plus ferme. Jack me tenait en otage depuis deux bonnes heures et ton coup de fil m’a permis de m’enfuir au moins momentanément.

Debout dans son coin de parking désert, Hannibal sentit le sourire lui revenir. Voilà donc une explication plausible au message déconcertant de Will. Il avait eu Jack sur le dos et s’était débrouillé comme il pouvait pour contacter Hannibal. Il sentit un poids lui quitter la poitrine, une sensation qu’il n’avait pour ainsi dire jamais ressentie. Une nouvelle émotion à mettre une fois de plus sur le compte de Will.

_ Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi alors ? fit ce dernier.

Hannibal avait bien tout un tas de réponses colorées et créatives à apporter à cette question mais il doutait que Will les apprécie, alors il alla au plus simple.

_ Tu es rentré, dit-il, reprenant le message originel.

_ Il y a trois jours, confirma Will.

Hannibal sentit presque la claque mentale que l’agent spécial lui envoyait. Qu’il n’était pas aux ordres d’Hannibal et qu’il avait pris en main les rênes de leur relation. Il serra le poing qui ne tenait pas le téléphone. Il n’allait pas laisser Will s’en tirer à si bon compte. Il allait l’attirer dans son antre… enfin chez lui, et le faire quémander !

_ Nous nous étions mis d’accord sur le fait que nous devions parler.

L’agent spécial resta silencieux.

_ Will ? fit Hannibal au bout de plusieurs secondes.

_ J’attendais que tu parles.

_ Je préfèrerais un face à face. Quand es-tu libre ?

Il savait pertinemment que Will ne faisait rien de ses soirées à part laver ses chiens et regarder le ciel étoilé en formant des métaphores obscures, un verre à la main. Le lui rappeler mettrait le point sur sa solitude et sur le besoin qu’il avait d’avoir Hannibal dans sa vie.

Will soupira.

_ Je n’ai rien de prévu de la semaine, admit-il.

_ Alors tu viendras dîner chez moi mercredi.

_ Euh… ok.

_ Je te prendrai, fit Hannibal d’une voix plus douce.

_ Quoi ! s’écria Will.

Hannibal sourit. L’élément de surprise marchait encore pas mal sur l’agent spécial.

_ En voiture, précisa Hannibal. Je dois passer rendre une analyse à Jack mercredi et je sais que tu ne travailles pas ce jour là. Je passerai te prendre en voiture.

_ Ok, répondit Will encore un peu désarçonné par la remarque du psychiatre.

_ Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Jack doit t’attendre. A mercredi.

_ A mercr…

Mais déjà Hannibal avait raccroché.

Will soupira et rajusta ses lunettes. Il avait eu la main en début de conversation mais s’était une fois de plus laissé distancer. Le psychiatre était décidément très bon à ce jeu là. Pourtant, il savait parfaitement ce qu’Hannibal tentait de faire. Et dans quel but.

Cependant, Will avait encore dans sa manche un atout de taille. Le baiser qu’Hannibal avait initié. Et cette carte, il n’hésiterait pas à la jouer le moment venu. Ce serait un moyen facile de faire admettre en premier au psychiatre son attirance pour l’agent spécial. Hannibal n’aurait cette fois-ci pas assez de ses habituelles pirouettes pour s’en sortir.

Will rangea son téléphone en se mordant nerveusement l’intérieur des joues. Malgré cette arme, il devait se méfier. Hannibal serait sur son terrain. Et il avait probablement un plan. S’il venait chercher Will, impossible pour celui-ci de rentrer lorsqu’il le désirerait. Il risquait de se retrouver bloqué pour la nuit chez le psychiatre. Une perspective qui ne le dérangeait pas mais si, et seulement si, Hannibal était enfin honnête avec lui.

 

(à suivre…)


	3. Chapter 3

 

Will regarda sa montre. On était mercredi et d’après le message qu’il avait reçu dans la matinée, Hannibal ne passerait pas le chercher avant les deux prochaines heures. Cependant, il était déjà prêt.

Il avait promené et nourrit les chiens puis il s’était douché. Il avait enfilé une chemise propre, un pantalon parfaitement repassé et il avait peigné ses boucles. Il avait ciré ses mocassins et étendu un drap sorti de l’armoire sur son fauteuil préféré pour s’y assoir sans crainte des poils. Il avait même été jusqu’à choisir soigneusement ses sous-vêtements, délaissant ses vieux caleçons bleus pour un boxer noir bien plus récent. La seule touche qu’il manquait à sa tenue était son aftershave. Il l’avait posé sur sa table à mouches, à portée de main. Et dès qu’il entendrait la voiture d’Hannibal au loin, il s’en aspergerait. Il savait quel effet son parfum avait sur le psychiatre et il voulait l’utiliser au maximum de son potentiel.

En soi, il n’était pas spécialement impatient qu’Hannibal arrive. Etre au calme, chez lui, faisait parti des petits plaisirs de sa vie. S’il s’était préparé aussi tôt, c’était uniquement parce qu’il connaissait le psychiatre. Il se doutait que celui-ci tenterait de le déstabiliser. Et que l’un des moyens les plus efficaces était de prendre Will au dépourvu, comme par exemple en débarquant largement en avance au rendez-vous.

Mais l’agent spécial n’allait pas se faire avoir par une feinte aussi grossière. Il était sur le pied de guerre et bien décidé à battre Hannibal à son propre jeu. Il avait toutes les cartes en main pour ça. C’est Hannibal qui voulait le voir, Hannibal qui voulait parler avec lui. Si vraiment le psychiatre l’agaçait avec ses manigances minables et ses sous-entendus graveleux, Will pouvait toujours l’envoyer paître. Dans ce cas, ils seraient perdants tous les deux mais quelque part dans la tête de Will, cela valait mieux que de laisser Hannibal triompher.

D’ailleurs, pour bien marquer sa supériorité, Will n’avait rien acheté pour le psychiatre cette fois. Il lui faisait déjà la faveur de diner à sa table, il n’allait pas non plus lui acheter des cadeaux. Pour lui, c’était un moyen sûr de montrer à Hannibal qu’il n’était pas désespéré à ce point !

Même s’il l’était. Ca et impatient aussi. Désireux. Nerveux. Frustré.

Il serra le poing jusqu’à sentir ses ongles contre sa paume. Il respira lentement. Il ne devait pas songer à ça maintenant. Il ferait ramper Hannibal à ses pieds avant de se laisser craquer à son tour. Jusque là, il devait se montrer fort.

Il entendit une voiture au loin et consulta sa montre. Une heure et quarante-huit minutes d’avance. Quasiment ce que Will avait prédit.

Il se leva et jeta un rapide coup d’œil par la fenêtre. La grosse Bentley noire du psychiatre venait d’apparaitre au loin.

Il attrapa sa bouteille d’aftershave et s’aspergea abondamment. Puis il la cacha dans le tiroir le plus proche. Son odeur ne devait pas paraître calculée. Hannibal se serait pas dupe certes, mais Will pouvait au moins faire un effort de dissimulation.

Autour de lui, les chiens s’agitèrent. Ils avaient reconnu le bruit du moteur. Will se fit un plaisir de les lâcher lorsqu’il entendit une portière s’ouvrir. Le soleil avait brillé ces deux derniers jours et la neige s’était par endroits transformée en une boue collante. Avec un peu de chance, les chiens passeraient dans des flaques avant d’accueillir le psychiatre avec enthousiasme. Ruiner un de ses costumes hors de prix lui ferait un peu perdre de sa superbe.

Nonchalamment, Will sortit et s’adossa contre le chambranle de la porte d’entrée. Un sourire aux lèvres, il regarda Hannibal sautiller de droite à gauche dans ses chaussures italiennes, évitant du mieux possible chiens et boue avec un succès mitigé.

Lorsqu’il atteignit les marches du perron, Will devina un petit froncement de sourcils que le psychiatre masquait d’un enthousiasme feint.

_ Will ! Je suis en avance ! annonça-t-il en époussetant son pantalon.

Les poils courts de Buster s’étaient piqués dans l’épais tissu et Will savait qu’Hannibal ne parviendrait à rien sans une bonne brosse.

_ Je vois ça, répondit Will en croisant les bras.

Hannibal le rejoignit. Le bas de son pantalon était terreux et ses chaussures tachées. Will eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas glousser.

_ J’espère que ce n’est pas un problème ? poursuivit le psychiatre en s’approchant plus qu’il n’était socialement acceptable.

Will dut s’imaginer quelques secondes les pieds dans l’eau et une canne en main pour ne pas frissonner. L’air parfaitement détendu, il sourit.

_ Non, du tout.

Il aurait aimé envoyer une remarque sarcastique à Hannibal mais il était encore un peu trop tôt pour cela. Pour le moment, il allait surtout se montrer distant mais courtois.

_ Ma réunion avec Jack s’est terminée plus rapidement que je…

Will n’entendit pas la suite. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient juste de satisfaction. Hannibal pensait avoir l’avantage en arrivant à l’improviste et il se retrouvait à devoir se justifier.

_ Tu veux entrer ? demanda Will lorsqu’enfin celui-ci se tut.

Hannibal hésita mais au même moment, les chiens le bousculèrent pour retourner, trempés et sales, devant la cheminée. Will les évita avec l’expérience de celui qui a vécu toute sa vie entouré de cabots.

Hannibal grimaça en découvrant une nouvelle trace sur son pantalon anthracite.

_ Je pense que ce n’est pas nécessaire. Es-tu prêt ?

_ Je prends ma veste et j’arrive.

Il récupéra son manteau et le sac dans l’entrée contenant le matériel à fondue du psychiatre. Il avait parfaitement évité le sujet jusqu’à présent mais le moment était venu de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Il salua ses chiens et rejoignit Hannibal après avoir verrouillé la porte. Le psychiatre se tenait tout raide au bord de l’escalier, comme si relever le menton permettait de faire disparaitre la boue sur ses vêtements.

Will lui tendit le sac. Il avait pris soin de ne pas utiliser le même qu’Hannibal. Après tout il avait dans un placard un grand sac contenant tout plein de sacs, autant en profiter !

Le psychiatre eut un moment d’hésitation, comme si partagé entre surprise et appréhension. Il tendit lentement la main.

_ C’est pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

Will opina. Comme il s’en était douté, Hannibal pensait recevoir là un présent. Mais Will se l’était juré, ce soir, il ne ferait pas de cadeau au psychiatre.

_ Ah oui, commenta juste Hannibal lorsqu’il ouvrit le sac.

_ Dans la précipitation…

_ J’ai toujours une chemise à toi d’ailleurs. Je te la rendrai tout à l’heure. Allons-y, la route est longue.

Will laissa Hannibal le guider par le bras jusqu’à la Bentley. Le psychiatre évitait son regard et ses mains tremblaient légèrement lorsqu’il sortit ses clés de sa poche. Sa tentative pour changer de sujet était minable mais amusait Will. Alors il laissa couler. Après tout, il avait toute la soirée pour embarrasser le docteur Lecter.

 

« *** »

 

Hannibal avait mis plus fort qu’habituellement le volume de la radio qui diffusait du Chopin dans tout l’habitacle. Il espérait ainsi couper court à toute conversation potentielle. Will avait élevé son niveau de jeu ces derniers jours et Hannibal devait se reprendre. D’abord le coup de l’appareil à fondue, rendu nonchalamment alors que le psychiatre n’y pensait même plus. Un parfait rappel du fait que Will n’avait pas oublié ce qu’il s’était passé ce soir là et à quel point Hannibal avait perdu son contrôle.

Et puis il y avait son parfum, cet horrible parfum bon marché qui empestait toute la voiture comme si l’agent spécial venait à peine de se rouler dedans. Ce qu’il avait probablement fait. Si Will voulait se rouler dans quelque chose, Hannibal avait bien d’autres suggestions. Comme son lit par exemple. Mais en l’occurrence, Will avait fait une erreur. Hannibal avait profité des derniers jours pour se désintoxiquer de son parfum.

La chemise avec laquelle Hannibal s’était enfui avait été grandement mise à contribution. Hannibal l’avait longuement reniflée. Il avait même dormi avec. Ce qui avec du recul était peut-être un peu sordide. Mais pas la pire des choses qu’Hannibal avait faites. L’avantage de manger des gens, c’était que tout le reste passait à côté pour du menu fretin. Bref à force de discipline, il était parvenu à s’habituer à l’odeur et à contrôler ses pulsions. Utiliser la même attaque une seconde fois sur lui ne fonctionnerait pas et si Will comptait là-dessus pour lui faire perdre ses moyens, il allait devoir se montrer un peu plus créatif.

Le retour jusqu’à Baltimore se fit dans le silence le plus total. Hannibal en profitait pour potasser ses plans et il ne doutait pas que Will en fasse autant. Inutile d’après lui puisqu’il était évident que ce soir, il aurait l’avantage. Il était sur son terrain et l’agent spécial ne savait pas exactement à quoi s’attendre.

Il se gara dans son allée et Will bondit hors de la voiture. Hannibal suspecta un début de migraine due au volume sonore excessif dans la voiture. Tant mieux, cela l’empêcherait de penser clairement.

Si c’était le cas, Will n’en montra rien, souriant poliment à Hannibal lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte. Hannibal retint de justesse un « les dames d’abord » en laissant passer Will. Il pouvait faire beaucoup mieux en matière de blagues, même si ces derniers temps, il n’était pas à son niveau optimum.

Will rentra sans même un regard pour lui et accrocha son manteau dans le hall comme il l’avait fait des dizaines de fois auparavant. Certes, Hannibal était chez lui mais ça n’avait plus vraiment l’air d’impressionner l’agent spécial. En fait, ce dernier avançait comme en terrain conquis.

Hannibal serra les dents. Will avait la main et il n’était pas près de le faire oublier au psychiatre. Celui-ci allait devoir rapidement trouver un moyen de faire ravaler son arrogance à l’agent spécial, même s’il devait la lui renfoncer au fond de la gorge avec sa langue ! Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Hannibal eut un vrai sourire. Ca c’était une idée qui lui plaisait bien.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda Will comme s’il s’impatientait en observant Hannibal, perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Maintenant ? Maintenant !

Il était temps de se concentrer à nouveau. Par quoi commençait son plan ? Ah oui, le repas. Cuisiner avec Will était l’activité parfaite pour mener le jeu. C’était là qu’Hannibal excellait vraiment et pourrait dominer l’agent du FBI aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. La cuisine, c’était son domaine, là où il dirigeait, où il donnait des ordres mais aussi où il guidait. Les occasions allaient être légion.

Bien sûr, dès le début Hannibal avait su que sa rencontre avec Jack Crawford allait être de courte durée. Mais elle avait été un prétexte pratique pour tirer Will de chez lui de bonne heure. Puisque juste le repas n’avait pas suffit, Hannibal comptait désormais sur le temps de préparation pour arriver à ses fins. Il connaissait Will et se doutait qu’il trainerait des pieds à l’idée de cuisiner avec Hannibal. Mais si on le mettait devant le fait accompli, quel autre choix aurait-il ?

_ Hannibal ? le rappela Will, l’index levé comme pour lui tapoter le front. Il y a quelqu’un là-dedans ?

Le psychiatre se racla la gorge. Il s’était encore laissé emporter.

_ Désolé Will, je réfléchissais. Allons-y.

Il posa une main sur le bas du dos de l’agent spécial. Ce dernier ne se dégagea pas et Hannibal considéra ceci comme une petite victoire.

_ Où allons-nous ? fit Will, manifestement sur ses gardes.

Hannibal afficha un large sourire.

_ Préparer le repas bien sûr !

 

« *** »

 

Will s’en était douté. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper, s’il n’avait pas trouvé l’expression aussi sordide depuis la découverte du bras de Miriam Lass. Dès qu’ils étaient montés en voiture, ça l’avait chiffonné, ce qu’ils allaient faire aussi tôt chez Hannibal. Il n’était que le milieu de l’après-midi. Bien trop tôt pour déjà prendre le repas.

Alors il avait penché soit pour un jeu sexuel, ce qui était certainement trop direct venant du psychiatre, soit pour une séance de cuisine, ce qui à bien y réfléchir était probablement l’équivalent d’un jeu sexuel pour Hannibal.

Et maintenant, il était coincé. Parce que dans ce contexte, il n’aurait d’autre choix que d’obéir au psychiatre. A lui de rester fort et de ne pas tomber dans les nombreux pièges qu’Hannibal lui réservait.

La main dans son dos descendit un peu plus bas alors qu’Hannibal le guidait jusqu’à la cuisine. Wil ne commenta pas. Autant laisser croire à Hannibal qu’il avait l’avantage. Et puis il ne trouvait pas ce contact désagréable. Bien au contraire. La paume du psychiatre était chaude. Et distrayante.

Il stoppa vivement. Hannibal manqua de lui rentrer dedans mais pas de la façon dont il le désirait. Will ne pouvait pas se laisser aller et perdre de son mordant juste parce qu’il appréciait la façon dont le psychiatre le touchait. C’était le début de la fin pour lui s’il concédait ne serait-ce qu’une once de concentration face à un adversaire tel que le sien.

_ Tu sais, commença-t-il, tu n’as pas à me diriger jusqu’à la cuisine. Je sais où elle est. Je suis venu des dizaines de fois.

Il devina la mâchoire du psychiatre qui se crispait, mais ce dernier retira tout de même sa main. Il ne tenta cependant pas de s’excuser ou de se justifier. Satisfait, Will pénétra dans la large pièce. Comme habituellement, elle était immaculée. Il s’approcha du plan de travail puis hésita. Ca y est, il ne savait plus comment continuer. Comment garder l’avantage ici et dans ces conditions ? En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers son hôte.

Sa détresse parut plaire à Hannibal car ses yeux brillèrent d’une lueur qui n’était pas pour rassurer Will.

Lentement, tel un félin, Hannibal s’approcha de lui jusqu’à ne plus se trouver qu’à quelques centimètres. Will espérait que l’aftershave allait jouer son rôle et désarçonner son adversaire.

Hannibal sourit. Sûr de lui. Dominateur. Magnifique et enivrant.

Will eut envie de l’attraper par le col, de le plaquer contre le plan de travail et de faire disparaitre cet insupportable sourire narquois. Sous sa bouche par exemple. Ou à coup de dents. Ou en lui ruinant son costume qu’il arracherait à mains nues.

Ca y est, il le sentait, son imagination prenait le pas sur la réalité. Il devait se calmer, prendre de la distance. Sinon il allait réellement agir selon ses pulsions.

Il se força à penser à des choses dégoûtantes. Comme à des chats par exemple.

_ Tout va bien Will ?

_ Très bien, grogna-t-il. Je suis juste impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses.

_ Je suis toujours impressionné par l’enthousiasme des novices. Laisse-moi te guider, lui murmura Hannibal à l’oreille.

Will avala sa salive si fort que le bruit résonna dans la vaste pièce.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration. Puis il se retourna vers Hannibal, le dos contre le plan en marbre, dans une posture aussi lascive qu’artificielle.

_ Vas-y. Prends les choses en main, annonça-t-il d’une voix ferme.

L’expression d’Hannibal, entre désire et incrédulité, compensait à elle seule la gêne de s’exposer ainsi. Et puis chez lui, Will avait bien tortillé du derrière à la recherche d’un morceau de pain. Il n’était plus à cela près.

_ Mais je dois te prévenir, poursuivit-il, les yeux plongés dans ceux d’Hannibal. Je ne suis pas tout à fait un novice.

_ Je suis impatient de voir l’étendue de tes… capacités.

_ A vivre seul, j’ai développé certains talents.

_ Dévoile-les moi.

_ Ca dépend, minauda Will. Que comptes-tu me faire ce soir ?

_ Tant et tant de choses.

Will était certain que la respiration d’Hannibal s’était faite plus haletante. Et il devinait une goutte de sueur sur sa tempe. Il était quasiment certain qui s’il baissait les yeux sur l’entrejambe du psychiatre, il le trouverait un peu à l’étroit dans son pantalon.

Cela le mit en confiance. Même sur les terres d’Hannibal, il parvenait à tirer son épingle du jeu. Et s’il pouvait le faire enrager encore un peu, il le ferait, juste comme ça, pour se faire plaisir. Après tout, il devait bien une petite vengeance au psychiatre pour s’être joué de lui toutes ces semaines.

Il se retourna brusquement, mettant plusieurs dizaines de centimètres entre lui et son hôte. Puis il tendit la main et attrapa un couteau.

_ Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux de nous mettre au travail, annonça-t-il.

Hannibal ne répondit pas de suite. Will se l’imaginait parfaitement, frustré de s’être ainsi fait rembarrer et furieux contre lui-même de s’être de nouveau laissé aller.

Il leva la tête et fixa le psychiatre avec dans le regard toute l’innocence dont il était capable. Alana l’avait déjà à de maintes reprises comparé à un chiot dans une cage, il devait désormais jouer de cette capacité à attendrir.

_ Hannibal ? appela-t-il.

_ Tu as raison Will, répondit celui-ci, parfaitement impassible. Nous devrions commencer.

Le don qu’avait le psychiatre pour se reprendre ne manquait jamais de déstabiliser Will. Hannibal paraissait composé, serein. Tout désir avait quitté son regard et même la goutte de sueur qui avait roulé sur son visage s’était évaporée.

D’un geste parfaitement contrôlé, il déboutonna sa veste. Il savait le regard de Will sur lui mais ses mains ne tremblaient même pas. Il la retira et la déposa sur le dossier du fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.

Puis il défit sa cravate et son gilet.

_ J’aime me mettre à l’aise chez moi, expliqua-t-il en remontant ses manches. Tu devrais en faire autant.

Will opina. Il avait du mal à parler. Sa gorge était sèche et il aurait donné cher pour un verre d’un excellent vin qu’Hannibal cachait dans sa cave.

Déjà lors de leur précédente soirée, Hannibal s’était déshabillé face à lui. Mais sur ordre de Will. Aujourd’hui, il l’avait fait de sa propre volonté. Sans compter que lors de la fondue, ça avait été un jeu un peu potache, le but étant surtout de mettre sa chemise immonde à Hannibal. Le strip-tease n’avait été qu’un bonus.

Là, il savait qu’Hannibal l’avait fait à dessein. Et même s’il avait retiré moins de couches, sa chemise blanche, parfaitement taillée, était plus érotique encore que son torse nu. Elle laissait deviner sans dévoiler. Elle soulignait ses muscles et accentuait la courbe de ses épaules.

Le psychiatre avait parfaitement su ce qu’il faisait quand il l’avait choisie dans son placard ce matin, Will en était persuadé.

Lui-même ne portant qu’une simple chemise, il lui était difficile de rentrer dans ce petit jeu sans aller trop loin. Il se contenta donc de remonter ses manches.

Hannibal vint se placer à ses côtés. Will ne put s’empêcher de comparer leurs avant-bras nus. Ceux du psychiatre étaient plus larges et plus musclés que les siens. Il eut envie de les toucher. Il releva les yeux. Hannibal l’observait.

_ On commence par une petite mise en bouche ou tu préfères tout de suite passer au plat principal ? demanda-t-il.

_ Habituellement j’apprécie les mises en bouche, répondit Hannibal sans se laisser déstabiliser, mais je crains qu’aujourd’hui nous ne devions écarter les préliminaires. Le plat principal à lui seul est un gros morceau et je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves trop plein.

_ Ne sous-estime pas mon appétit.

Hannibal lui lança un sourire qu’il n’eut aucun mal à interpréter. Il savait à quel jeu jouait Will. Et il le lui rendait bien. Désormais, ils étaient tous deux conscients du manège de l’autre et ils ne lâcheraient rien. Aucun d’entre eux ne comptait craquer le premier même si cela devait leur prendre des semaines, des mois ou des années.

Will décida de pousser un peu les choses. Il se pencha vers Hannibal, frôlant son épaule de la sienne.

_ Ce soir, je suis prêt à avaler tout ce que tu me présenteras, peu importe la quantité. Présente-moi donc ce gros morceau.

Hannibal se racla la gorge et fit un pas en arrière. Là seulement, il tourna les talons et disparut dans son garde-manger. Il en ressortit peu après, le lard de José emballé entre les mains.

La pièce de viande était plus réussie encore qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. La chair était parfaitement fumée, avec de belles strates de maigre et de gras. Lorsqu’il la sortit du torchon qui la protégeait, l’odeur envahit la cuisine, le faisant saliver par avance. Will eut un petit sourire.

_ Du fait maison ? demanda-t-il.

_ Evidemment. Tate-le, ordonna Hannibal en lui tendant le morceau.

Du bout des ongles, Will effleura la pièce de lard. Il hésita, la caressa avant d’enfoncer ses doigts plus profondément. Il remarqua qu’Hannibal retenait son souffle, ses yeux fixés sur les gestes de l’agent spécial. L’expression de son visage était presque indécente. Alors, Will continua son manège pendant quelques secondes encore, touchant, soupesant.

_ C’est un morceau qui me met en appétit, commenta-t-il en retirant ses doigts. De quel animal provient-il ?

_ D’un gros porc, répondit Hannibal d’une voix rauque.

_ Et qu’allons-nous lui faire à ce gros porc ?

A la grande satisfaction de Will, Hannibal baissa les yeux et ouvrit un tiroir, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dedans. Au final, il le referma et attrapa à son tour un couteau du présentoir.

_ Des lardons, répondit-il d’une voix sèche, comme pour signifier qu’il mettait fin dès à présent à ce petit jeu.

Il saisit sa planche à découper et d’un geste expert, il débita le lard en fines tranches. Will le regarda faire, fasciné par les gestes sûrs et les mains habiles du psychiatre.

Hannibal évacuait sa frustration sur les lardons. Il en avait conscience. Il avait l’impression de perdre l’esprit. Selon les standards de la société c’était quelque chose qui lui était arrivé des décennies auparavant, lorsqu’il avait commencé à tuer des gens et à les dévorer. Mais d’un point de vue personnel, il s’était toujours trouvé parfaitement stable. Will Graham remettait en cause cette stabilité.

D’un côté, Hannibal était heureux de découvrir cette facette de Will, prompt à la joute verbale et aux sous-entendus. De l’autre, il se savait sur le point de succomber et ça l’agaçait car il était supposé mener cette manche.

Il tailla de plus en plus vite ses petits cubes de viande sous le regard perplexe de Will.

_ Tu peux mettre de l’eau à chauffer pour les pommes de terre ? demanda-t-il pour le distraire. Tu devrais trouver de grandes marmites sous l’évier.

Dubitatif, Will reposa le couteau qu’il avait en main et qui ne lui avait finalement servi à rien. A part peut-être à, l’espérait-il, troubler Hannibal. Dans leurs métiers respectifs, tous deux avaient conscience de la symbolique du couteau. D’ailleurs à la façon dont Hannibal maniait le sien avec rage et dextérité, Will le savait frustré. Un bon point pour lui.

Suivant les indications du psychiatre, il ouvrit un placard et se pencha à l’intérieur à la recherche d’une casserole suffisamment grande. Avant de la trouver, il se retourna brusquement, juste assez vite pour surprendre le regard d’Hannibal sur ses fesses. Celui-ci baissa les yeux mais c’était trop tard. Will fronça les sourcils pour lui signifier qu’il n’était pas dupe.

_ Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

_ Du tout, je vérifiais juste que tu trouvais.

_ Comme c’est sympathique de ta part, répliqua-t-il d’un ton sarcastique.

Il se pencha de nouveau mais cette fois-ci ne il sentit plus les yeux du psychiatre sur son corps.

Il trouva une large casserole qu’il remplit d’eau chaude et qu’il plaça sur le gaz. Pendant ce temps, Hannibal avait terminé de couper les lardons et avait sorti de son garde-manger un gros oignon et un sac de pommes de terre. Il n’avait pas été très subtil avec Will tout à l’heure et il s’était fait avoir comme un amateur qui oublie d’effacer ses empreintes après son premier meurtre. Il était habituellement bien plus fin que ça.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda Will en venant s’accouder près de lui.

Il étudia les petits morceaux de lard taillé que son hôte avait réservé dans une assiette creuse.

_ Tu veux goûter ? demanda Hannibal en saisissant un lardon.

Will fronça le nez.

_ C’est cru !

_ C’est fumé. Tu peux le consommer ainsi. Ouvre la bouche.

Will leva un sourcil perplexe.

_ Fais-moi confiance, insista le psychiatre.

L’agent spécial retint de justesse un éclat de rire. S’il était une chose qu’il avait appris à ses dépends ces dernières semaines, c’était bien de ne pas faire confiance à Hannibal.

Devant la moue insistante de ce dernier, il céda cependant. Après tout, ça n’était peut-être pas la pire chose qu’il allait avoir en bouche ce soir.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et Hannibal s’empressa de lui fourrer son petit bout de viande entre les dents.

_ Prends ton temps, savoure les saveurs avec ton palais, avec ta langue et avale, lui conseilla le psychiatre à l’oreille.

Will aurait longuement soupiré s’il n’avait pas eu la bouche pleine de lardon. Hannibal se raccrochait vraiment aux branches là. Mais il devait admettre qu’il était de bon conseil car au fur et à mesure qu’il mâchait, les saveurs de la viande se révélaient.

_ C’est délicieux, admit-il une fois la bouche vide.

Les yeux d’Hannibal brillaient.

Will pouvait se vanter de comprendre, dans l’ensemble, plutôt bien le psychiatre. Il avait percé ses défenses et découvert ses désirs. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, dès qu’il lui faisait goûter une de ses créations carnivores, Hannibal paraissait au bord de l’orgasme. L’homme avait probablement là une fixation orale un peu inquiétante. Mais bon, au moins sa cuisine était de tout premier niveau.

Cela lui donna une idée. Soutenant toujours le regard de son hôte, Will saisit un nouveau lardon et le glissa entre ses lèvres. Aussi lentement qu’il était possible sans tomber dans le ridicule, il goûta la viande, la fit tourner dans sa bouche, sur et sous sa langue, le long de ses joues et de son palais, tout en poussant des soupirs de contentement.

Face à lui, Hannibal était plus écarlate que Will ne l’avait jamais vu. La sueur sur son front avait fait son retour et sa respiration était haletante.

_ Il faudra un jour que tu partages tes secrets de fabrication avec moi, murmura Will.

_ Mon cher Will, c’est mon vœux le plus précieux, répondit le psychiatre sur le même ton en se penchant vers lui.

Will crut qu’il allait de nouveau être embrassé. Tout son champ de vision était occupé par le visage d’Hannibal. Il discernait parfaitement le grain de sa peau, la cicatrice en haut de son nez et même son propre reflet dans ses pupilles.

Mais au dernier moment, le psychiatre parut se reprendre et détourna la tête.

_ Will, peux-tu m’attraper l’oignon ? fit-il alors.

Will cligna des yeux.

_ Pardon ?

_ L’oignon, sur le plan de travail.

_ Oh. Ah ! Oui !

Il récupéra le bulbe derrière lui et le tendit au psychiatre. Ce dernier entreprit immédiatement de l’éplucher, tellement penché sur sa planche à découper que Will ne discernait même plus son propre visage.

Il sourit.

Là, il avait vraiment été sur le point de battre Hannibal. En fait, sa meilleure chance n’était pas le concours de jeux de mots sordides dans lequel son hôte excellait ou encore les poses lascives sur les diverses surfaces de la cuisine. Non, il venait de découvrir que ce qui le mènerait à la victoire, c’était la nourriture d’Hannibal. En jouer et la déguster comme un met érotique, comme un lien charnel entre lui et le psychiatre. C’est comme ça qu’il le coincerait.

 

(à suivre…)

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Will ne quittait pas Hannibal du regard. Il était hypnotisant à manier avec dextérité, précision et vitesse son large couteau. Voilà un homme qui savait utiliser ses outils. De l’oignon, il ne restait bientôt plus que de minuscules cubes qui s’entassaient dans un coin de la planche à découper.

Will espérait surtout que lorsque le psychiatre se redresserait, ses yeux seraient plein de larmes. Cela ferait plaisir à Will de découvrir que physiquement, sa parfaite composition pouvait être battue par un simple bulbe. Will lui-même sentait ses yeux qui piquaient et pourtant, il était bien plus loin du plan de travail qu’Hannibal.

A son grand désarroi, lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui, ses globes oculaires étaient parfaitement secs. A ce niveau là, ça tenait quasiment du surnaturel.

_ Oh Will, murmura le psychiatre en découvrant les yeux humides de son invité.

_ Ce n’est rien, répondit Will en clignant rapidement des paupières.

Il n’avait pas envie de passer auprès d’Hannibal pour une petite chose fragile. Jack Crawford le prenait déjà pour une tasse de porcelaine, c’était bien suffisant. Hannibal au moins avait une vision plus juste de qui il était réellement et il n’avait pas envie de brouiller son jugement.

_ C’est ma faute, fit Hannibal en passant le coin d’un torchon sous l’eau. J’aurais dû te prévenir de te tenir à l’écart.

_ J’admirais l’agilité de tes doigts, répondit Will en espérant que cela serait suffisant pour détourner la conversation.

Malheureusement pas. Et il le comprit lorsque le psychiatre revint près de lui, son torchon humide en main.

_ Laisse-moi t’aider.

Will eut le réflexe de reculer mais le plan de travail bloquait sa fuite. Alors il décida de profiter de la situation et du corps d’Hannibal contre le sien pour renverser la situation.

_ Vas-y doucement, ça brûle, murmura-t-il lorsque le psychiatre posa son linge mouillé sur ses yeux.

_ Ce n’est qu’un mauvais moment à passer. Tu vas vite trouver cela bien plus agréable.

_ Es-tu certain d’avoir assez humidifié ? insista-t-il.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, je suis un homme d’expérience.

Will serra les dents. Hannibal était vraiment très bon à ce petit jeu là. Il répondait du tac au tac.

Soudain, il plissa le nez et manqua d’éclater de rire. A la place, il détourna la tête. Ses yeux ne piquaient plus, au contraire de ses narines.

_ Tes doigts sentent l’oignon ! s’écria-t-il.

Hannibal fit la moue et redressa le menton dans sa pose la plus vexée.

_ Evidemment que mes doigts sentent l’oignon. Je viens d’émincer un oignon.

_ Pardon, désolé, fit Will sans cesser de sourire. C’est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à te sentir aussi…

_ Tu sens bien le parfum bon marché, le coupa Hannibal froidement, ce n’est pas pour ça que je te le fais remarquer.

Will leva les sourcils. Hannibal recula d’un pas. Il évitait son regard.

_ Ou peut-être juste une fois ou deux.

_ Plus, insista Will.

_ A peine.

_ La première fois, lui rappela l’agent spécial, tu as quasiment fourré ton nez dans mon cou en t’imaginant que je ne remarquerais rien.

_ Je ne m’en souviens pas.

Hannibal lui tourna le dos et ouvrit une porte de placard. Pour lui la conversation était terminée. Mais Will sentait qu’il l’avait sous son contrôle. Le psychiatre était embarrassé et il avait bien envie de le titiller encore un peu pour voir où cela les mènerait.

_ Tu aimes mon odeur, lança-t-il.

Il savait qu’il le poussait un peu plus fort qu’habituellement mais faire admettre la vérité à Hannibal Lecter était vraiment une quête grisante.

Le psychiatre se retourna, une large poêle en main.

_ Disons que je m’y suis habitué et que je la tolère, répliqua-t-il.

Son ton était toujours froid et Will se dit qu’il n’en tirerait rien de plus pour le moment. Il l’avait vraiment vexé.

Hannibal posa la poêle sur le plan de travail et entreprit de se laver scrupuleusement les mains. Will ne l’avait pas blessé autant qu’il le lui laissait croire. Il savait juste que l’agent spécial avait la culpabilité facile et Hannibal comptait désormais jouer là-dessus. Cet avantage en poche, il allait pouvoir lui faire faire tout ce qu’il avait en tête et sans trop de protestations. Will était en grande forme aujourd’hui et Hannibal n’avait pas d’autre choix que celui de recourir aux tactiques même les plus basses si cela lui permettait de l’emporter. Et il en avait à peine honte. Non en fait, il n’en avait pas honte du tout.

Laissant mariner un peu Will, il reposa la petite brosse avec laquelle il venait de se frotter longuement les ongles et se rinça les mains. Puis, il utilisa un torchon propre pour les essuyer avec une lenteur calculée.

Cependant, lorsqu’il se retourna, Will n’avait pas la mine de chien battu qu’il avait espéré. Bien au contraire, il était appuyé contre l’îlot central et attendait sereinement. Hannibal décida qu’il devait enfoncer le clou avec plus de force.

_ Comme de toute évidence, je ne vais plus toucher un oignon ce soir, ça va être à toi de t’occuper de la suite, expliqua-t-il en tendant la poêle à Will.

Ce dernier hésita entre rouler des yeux en soupirant ou éclater de rire. Le ton d’enfant gâté qu’avait pris Hannibal était impayable. Et il y avait quelques semaines encore, cela aurait pu marcher. Will aurait culpabilisé d’avoir vexé Hannibal. Il aurait été prêt à tout pour rattraper cette erreur. Maintenant qu’il avait compris comment fonctionnait le psychiatre et ce qu’il cherchait à faire, cela tombait à plat. Tout ce que Will voyait, c’était qu’Hannibal en faisait des tonnes et que c’était ridicule, à la limite du pathétique. Comment Will avait-il pu se laisser manipuler par des feintes aussi grossières ?

Il espérait vraiment qu’Hannibal était meilleur psychiatre que dragueur parce que sinon, il ne risquait pas d’aider grand monde.

Hannibal agita la poêle devant son nez et Will la saisit finalement. Il se dirigea vers la gazinière tout en sentant le psychiatre lui emboiter le pas.

_ Mes mains sont à ta disposition, fit-il en déposant l’ustensile sur l’un des bruleurs. Guide-moi.

Hannibal déposa sur le côté une bouteille d’huile et la planche à découper où se trouvait l’oignon de la discorde.

_ Il faut d’abord chauffer le fond puis graisser généreusement, expliqua-t-il.

Il aurait pu choisir de se mettre sur le côté, là où il aurait pu tout aussi bien voir ce que faisait Will et rectifier ses gestes si besoin. Mais évidemment, il décida de se placer juste derrière lui. Will sentait le souffle du psychiatre dans ses boucles à chaque fois qu’il parlait.

Il ne lui demanda pas de bouger. Il savait qu’il pouvait encaisser ça. Mieux qu’Hannibal. Quant à ses sous-entendus culinaires, Will les trouvait désormais aussi créatifs que ridicules. Ils ne le déstabilisaient plus. Alors il décida de laisser Hannibal s’exciter tout seul, l’encourager même dans ce petit jeu qu’il paraissait affectionner et le moment venu, il frapperait fort.

Suivant les instructions d’Hannibal, Will alluma le gaz et versa une généreuse rasade d’huile. Ils restèrent ainsi l’un contre l’autre à observer la poêle qui chauffait. Puis Hannibal murmura à son oreille.

_ Baisse un peu et ajoute l’oignon.

La phrase en elle-même était, pour une fois, anodine mais Will frémit. Il gérait mieux qu’avant les remarques salaces mais la proximité physique restait un souci. Il respira lentement. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait vaincre Hannibal. Surtout ne pas laisser son désir le submerger. De toute façon l’attraper et le plaquer contre la surface la plus proche était trop risqué avec le gaz allumé. Il voulait le déstabiliser, pas en faire une imitation de Geogia Madchen.

Et puis s’il devait mourir dans sa cuisine, Will était certain qu’Hannibal n’aimerait pas être transformé en viande trop cuite style barbecue de cul-terreux. Non, il voudrait une belle découpe, différents types de cuisson et une présentation prout-prout avec d’improbables légumes. Après tout, ce serait dommage de gâcher la viande.

Will secoua la tête. A quoi était-il en train de penser ? Décidément, le personnage de Garret Jacob Hobbs lui hantait vraiment le cerveau. Du cannibalisme dans la cuisine d’Hannibal ! Et puis quoi ensuite ? Lui ouvrir le bide dans le salon pour le transformer en clavecin ?

D’un geste brutal, il versa les oignons émincés dans la poêle. Hannibal se pencha et réduisit le feu au maximum. Will sentit son entrejambe frotter contre ses fesses. Il était certain que le psychiatre en profitait autant que possible. Finalement l’idée du barbecue de cul-terreux ne lui paraissait plus si mauvaise que ça.

_ Tu allais oublier une étape importante Will. Toujours y aller en douceur sinon ça risque de brûler.

_ J’étais distrait, admit Will en reculant un peu la tête.

Hannibal allait finir par lui gober des cheveux s’il continuait à lui parler d’aussi près.

_ A quoi pensais-tu ? fit Hannibal en s’avançant de plus belle.

A te cuire, t’éventrer et jouer du clavecin sur tes intestins, pensa Will mais il doutait qu’Hannibal apprécie la réponse. C’était un excentrique dans son genre mais probablement pas à ce point.

_ A mes chiens, répondit-il, sachant qu’Hannibal ne le pousserait pas sur un sujet aussi anodin.

_ Oh.

Il y avait une pointe de déception dans la voix du psychiatre et cela lui pinça le cœur de Will. Peut-être avait-il relevé son mensonge, peut-être n’aimait-il pas la réponse, mais peu importait. C’était mieux que la vérité.

_ Tu as une cuillère ? demanda-t-il pour changer de discussion.

_ Une cuillère ? Pour quoi faire ?

_ Pour mélanger, hasarda Will. Pour éviter que ça ne colle au fond ?

Hannibal haussa les épaules. Ses doigts se posèrent sur le bras de Will et descendirent tout en douceur, à peine une caresse, jusqu’à sa main qu’il couvrit.

Will sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler sur la joue et il détesta son corps qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de le trahir.

_ Tu n’as pas besoin d’accessoire avec un peu d’expérience et le bon coup de poignet, répondit Hannibal.

Il saisit la main de Will et la guida vers la casserole.

_ Tu prends la queue en douceur, murmura-t-il.

Will se retint lever les yeux au plafond. Hannibal n’allait décidément pas lui en épargner une ! Mais il referma tout de même ses doigts sur le manche. Le psychiatre ne le lâcha pas.

_ Puis tu donnes de petits coups fermes d’avant en arrière.

Will s’exécuta et les oignons sautèrent dans la poêle.

_ Très bien. Tu répètes l’opération autant de fois que nécessaire pour obtenir le résultat désiré.

_ Qui est ?

_ Qui est quoi ?

_ Le résultat désiré. Qu’est-ce que je suis supposé faire avec ces oignons. Les griller ? Les caraméliser ?

_ Oh ça… fit Hannibal évidemment déçu que Will ne poursuive pas sur ses sous-entendus. Juste les faire fondre. Et après, on va ajouter les lardons.

Il récupéra l’assiette dans laquelle reposait sa viande. Will eut froid lorsque le corps d’Hannibal s’éloigna du sien. Alors il fit sauter les oignons une fois de plus.

_ Tu as pris le coup de main, dit Hannibal, ravi, en revenant vers lui.

_ J’ai le poignet performant, lui répondit Will.

A sa grande satisfaction, Hannibal sourit. Décidemment, c’était beaucoup trop facile.

Ils restèrent côte à côte à surveiller la cuisson des oignons. Petit à petit, ils devenaient translucides. Et à chaque fois que Will secouait la poêle, Hannibal avait cette lueur dans les yeux. Will ne savait pas à quoi il pensait exactement mais ça lui faisait un peu peur. Qui aurait pu croire que sous cet extérieur propret et respectable, Hannibal n’était qu’un obsédé qui fantasmait sur un manche de poêle ! La part rationnelle de Will regrettait presque d’être là. Mais la part rationnelle de Will était largement minoritaire et le reste de sa personne avait hâte de découvrir ce dont le psychiatre était réellement capable une fois dans l’intimité de sa chambre. Avec le mal qu’ils se donnaient l’un comme l’autre, ça avait intérêt à être exceptionnel.

Lorsque les oignons furent à sa convenance, Hannibal fit glisser les lardons sur le feu où ils grésillèrent. Il en restait juste un, collé au fond de l’assiette, et il ne résista pas à l’envie de le saisir pour l’approcher des lèvres de Will.

_ Encore ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

_ Je ne veux pas me couper l’appétit avant le repas, prétendit l’agent du FBI.

Et puis surtout, il n’était pas le jouet d’Hannibal et il n’allait pas, juste pour lui faire plaisir, lui refaire le même cinéma que la dernière fois à coup de soupirs autour du lardon. Il ne le faisait quand lorsque c’était de sa propre volonté. Et ça Hannibal devait bien le comprendre. Ou lui demander explicitement. En précisant bien que c’était pour satisfaire ses bas fantasmes pervers. Bref, la vérité quoi.

Hannibal sembla déçu mais ne protesta pas. A la place, il jeta le lardon avec les autres. Will secoua la poêle. Le sourire d’Hannibal revint. C’en était désespérant.

_ Tu me laisses vraiment perplexe, admit Will en regardant les petits bouts de gras fondre et se mêler aux oignons.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu sais bien de quoi je parle.

Hannibal resta silencieux comme s’il ne voyait pas où Will voulait en venir.

_ Tu souris à chaque fois que je remue cette poêle, pointa l’agent spécial.

_ J’aime un beau geste bien effectué.

_ Et rien d’autre ?

_ Que veux-tu qu’il y ait de plus ?

Will soupira.

Le regard d’Hannibal parcourut la pièce. Il devait trouver une diversion et vite. Will était sur sa trace. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il était le meilleur profiler du pays. Mais Hannibal n’allait certainement pas lui dire ce à quoi il pensait à chaque fois qu’il voyait la main de Will sur le manche de la poêle. Il le lui montrerait peut-être plus tard dans la soirée, quand Will, fou d’envie et de fromage, lui aurait révélé son désir pour lui et aurait jeté tous ses vêtements dans la cheminée. Ou le sol serait très bien aussi, même si moins épic. Mais prendre la parole en premier sur le sujet, certainement pas !

Et comme Will paraissait s'impatienter, il fallait absolument que le psychiatre trouve quelque chose pour le distraire et l’empêcher de l’acculer de la sorte. Il pensa une fois de plus à se rapprocher et à murmurer absolument n’importe quoi dans son oreille, depuis une citation de Nietzsche jusqu’à une recette de boudin aux pommes qu’il avait trouvée dans un magazine. Ce qui comptait, ce n’était pas le message mais la proximité physique. Il savait que Will y était sensible. Que quiconque se collant ainsi à lui le mettait mal à l’aise. Avec Hannibal, ce malaise était doublé de désir et à chaque fois qu’ils étaient trop proches, le psychiatre voyait au fond de ses grands yeux bleus la volonté de Will défaillir.

En fait, cela faisait des semaines qu’il se creusait la tête à trouver des blagues douteuses et des jeux de mots salaces alors qu’il aurait juste fallu qu’il passe son temps à frôler Will sous une excuse ou une autre.

_ Euh… Hannibal ?

La voix de l’agent spécial interrompit ses pensées.

_ Je crois que c’est bientôt prêt, poursuivit Will.

Hannibal baissa les yeux et découvrit les lardons parfaitement blanchis. A trop réfléchir à la situation, il avait perdu une occasion de déstabiliser son invité. Il était maintenant trop tard pour se coller à lui. La suite de la recette ne pouvait pas attendre.

_ Déglace au vin blanc ! annonça-t-il.

_ Quel vin blanc ?

Hannibal jura entre ses dents. A trop se concentrer sur Will, il avait oublié le vin blanc !

Il bondit vers son réfrigérateur qu’il ouvrit brusquement. Les verres à l’intérieur tintèrent. Heureusement qu’il avait toujours une bouteille ouverte dont il se servait exclusivement pour la cuisine. Ce n’était pas le vin qu’il avait prévu à la base mais il n’avait pas le temps de descendre chercher la bonne bouteille, ni de l’ouvrir devant Will avec tout le tralala nécessaire. Il devait pour une fois faire des concessions et parer au plus pressé.

Il entendit alors un autre bruit inquiétant. Comme quelque chose qui s’évapore.

_ Hannibal, appela timidement Will. Il y a l’eau des pommes de terre qui vient de passer par-dessus.

Les pommes de terre ! Il avait oublié les pommes de terre ! Ca plus le vin, l’après-midi tournait vraiment à la catastrophe.

Il referma le réfrigérateur brusquement et les verres se firent de nouveau entendre. Peut-être même en avait-il cassé un. C’était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

En se retournant, il découvrit une énorme flaque au sol et l’eau qui gouttait toujours depuis le plan de travail. Le gaz était heureusement éteint sous sa casserole mais celle-ci était dans un état lamentable. Tout comme sa cuisine. Lui qui aimait travailler proprement !

Quant à Will, il ne cessait de secouer la poêle pour éviter que les lardons ne grillent trop.

_ Hannibal ! appela-t-il de nouveau, visiblement en panique.

Le psychiatre lui jeta littéralement la bouteille dans les mains.

_ Mets-en une bonne rasade et mélange vigoureusement, ordonna-t-il en attrapant un torchon.

Il devait de suite essuyer le plan de travail avant que l’eau ne s’écoule davantage sur son sol rutilant.

_ Je mélange avec quoi ?

_ Une cuillère en bois !

Il entendit Will grogner. Décidément, ce dernier fréquentait beaucoup trop les chiens.

_ J’ai pas de…

_ Je sais, je sais, fit Hannibal en gardant un œil sur l’eau qui gouttait toujours. Je te trouve ça.

Il ouvrit un large tiroir et en sortit une grande spatule de bois. Il la tendit à Will. Lorsque ce dernier l’attrapa, il lui jeta un sourire entendu.

_ Tu vois, les accessoires peuvent toujours se révéler utiles.

En temps normal Hannibal aurait apprécié l’insinuation mais en l’occurrence, il était plus préoccupé par le bazar ambiant et son timing complètement raté. Il aurait dû mettre les pommes de terre avant de lancer la cuisson des oignons, c’était une évidence. Mais il avait été tellement obnubilé par l’idée de pouvoir placer sa vanne de la queue de casserole qu’il avait complètement oublié.

Finalement, cuisiner avec Will ne s’avérait pas une si bonne idée que cela. C’était trop distrayant. Impossible pour lui de se concentrer sur les différentes taches, même pour une recette aussi simple.

Et encore, heureusement que Will suivait minutieusement ses instructions. Il avait versé le vin et mélangeait avec application. Il paraissait concentré sur sa mission mais Hannibal percevait tout de même une lueur dans ses yeux et un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Oui, le fait qu’Hannibal perde pied l’amusait. C’était indéniable.

Le psychiatre serra les dents en essuyant vigoureusement les dégâts. Il devait éloigner Will le temps pour lui de terminer la recette. Heureusement qu’il avait de la suite dans les idées et qu’il avait prévu quelque chose qui occuperait l’agent spécial. Et qui ravirait ses yeux. Le sourire lui revint.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Will.

Hannibal passa un dernier coup de torchon sur le sol et se redressa. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la poêle. C’était exactement comme il le désirait.

_ Oui, répondit Hannibal plein d’assurance. Ce n’était qu’un léger contretemps. Je vais remettre l’eau à chauffer et cuire les pommes de terre. J’ai également le fromage à couper. Et…

Il hésita quelques instants.

_ … je vais aussi mettre le four à chauffer.

Mais avant cela, il éteignit sous la poêle, sa main frôlant l’entrejambe de Will pour atteindre le bouton. Ce dernier recula brusquement. Hannibal ne s’excusa pas.

_ Bravo Will, tu as fait du très bon travail, le félicita-t-il en humant le délicat fumet des lardons, de l’oignon et du vin blanc.

Will secoua la tête.

_ Je n’aurais réussi à rien sans toi.

Hannibal faillit approuver mais il savait que c’était contre les conventions sociales alors il sourit juste à Will.

Ce dernier lui répondit de la même façon.

_ Et maintenant, qu’as-tu envie que je fasse pour toi ? Je me remets sur les pommes de terre ? Ou le fromage ?

Le psychiatre observa le visage de son invité. Il ne savait pas trop si Will était réellement enthousiaste à l’idée de l’aider ou s’il en faisait des tonnes dans le but de le manipuler. Dans tous les cas, il ne voulait plus de lui dans la cuisine. Il avait beaucoup mieux en stock.

_ Tu t’es déjà bien investi, Will, répondit Hannibal. Je ne voudrais pas t’épuiser avant même que notre soirée ne débute.

_ Je suis résistant.

_ Je n’en doute pas mais… Cuisiner est plus éreintant qu’il n’y parait. Je tiens à te garder frais. Sans compter que cuire des pommes de terre n’est pas passionnant. Quant au fromage, j’ai peur que froid, il soit un peu trop odorant pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies d’a priori avant même la mise en bouche.

_ Je sais être ouvert.

_ Je l’espère bien.

Les yeux de Will se portèrent sur le torchon humide qu’Hannibal tenait toujours à la main.

_ En fait tu veux juste m’éloigner de ta cuisine parce que depuis que j’y suis il n’arrive que des catastrophes.

Hannibal eut un de ses sourires à peine visibles.

_ Il y a de cela.

Will chercha son regard.

_ Je te trouble à ce point ?

Hannibal lui tourna le dos et jeta le torchon dans l’évier. Il le mettrait dans la panière à linge plus tard.

_ Tu me désorganises un peu, rectifia le psychiatre. Et puis, j’avais prévu quelque chose de plus intéressant pour toi.

Will se cala contre l’îlot central et croisa les bras. Il attendait qu’Hannibal poursuive. Il était vraiment curieux du plan de son hôte mais il n’allait certainement pas le lui laisser voir. Au moins avait-il eu la maigre confidence que sa présence ne laissait pas Hannibal indifférent. C’était peu mais il n’avait pas encore eu mieux.

Il s’attendait à ce que le psychiatre vienne le prendre par le bras ou lui passe la main dans le dos pour le guider. Bref, qu’il vienne le tripoter comme il le faisait dès qu’il en avait l’occasion mais au lieu de cela, Hannibal quitta la pièce en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Will pressa le pas pour rattraper son hôte. Il se faisait l’effet d’être un chiot qui accourt dès qu’on le siffle. Alors, il ralentit un peu. De toute façon, Hannibal devait être dans son salon.

Il stoppa net lorsqu’il retrouva ce dernier dans les larges escaliers qui menaient à l’étage. C’était un lieu où Will ne s’était jamais aventuré et son cœur bondit. Il se sentait soudain aussi excité qu’anxieux. Qu’est-ce qu’Hannibal avait en tête ?

Une goutte de sueur coula dans son dos. Il sentait les yeux du psychiatre fixés sur lui à observer et analyser la moindre de ses réactions. Il devait être détendu. Et sûr de lui. Ne rien lui lâcher. C’était difficile. Même sa respiration était saccadée.

Il releva la tête et eut un sourire crispé en posant le pied sur la première marche.

_ Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il mais sa voix sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles.

_ Ma chambre, répondit calmement son hôte.

_ Oh.

C’était le seul son que Will avait réussi à sortir. Il n’aurait pas imaginé une approche aussi directe de la part d’Hannibal. A ce stade, il n’aurait plus été surpris par si celui-ci arrachait tous ses vêtements et se vautrait lascivement sur son lit haut de gamme. Certes, Will n’avait jamais vu son lit mais il ne pouvait être que haut de gamme. De toute façon il aurait la réponse bientôt.

Lorsqu’il atteignit le haut des marches, il s’était ressaisi un peu. C’était une autre fourberie d’Hannibal pour semer le trouble dans son esprit et rien de plus. Il n’allait rien se passer. C’était juste une feinte pour le déstabiliser. Et Will n’allait pas sauter dedans à pieds joints comme il avait manqué de le faire.

_ Tout va bien Will ? fit Hannibal depuis le long couloir bordé de portes closes.

_ Très bien, très bien. Je suis juste impatient de voir ce que tu me réserves.

Le sourire d’Hannibal s’élargit et il posa enfin sa main dans le dos de Will pour le guider.

_ Oh j’espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. C’est un plaisir autant pour moi que pour toi. Peut-être même plus pour moi en fait.

Will fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. La réflexion d’Hannibal ne le rassurait pas. Quelque chose de plus plaisant pour son hôte que pour lui. L’espace d’un instant, il s’imagina menotté nu à un lit. Ca, ce serait certainement plus plaisant pour Hannibal que pour lui. A part ça…

Avant que son imagination ne s’emballe, le psychiatre ouvrit une porte et lui fit signe d’y aller.

Will fit quelques pas dans un genre de petite entrée dans laquelle trônait une armure de samouraï. Une part de Will, celle qui aimait les chiens et la pêche trouva que c’était la classe absolue et eut très envie de tendre la main pour toucher. L’autre part de lui, le professeur asocial et profiler revêche trouva cela tellement pédant et digne d’Hannibal. De la poudre aux yeux, comme toujours.

Sachant que ce soir il avait décidé de se montrer intransigeant envers son hôte, il laissa cette dernière facette gagner et presque à regret, il se détourna de l’armure pour entrer dans la chambre à proprement parler.

Elle était aussi luxueuse qu’il se l’était imaginée. Très sombre, comme toute la maison d’Hannibal. Mais le grand lit semblait accueillant et la cheminée, même éteinte, offrait une touche d’intimité qui lui plaisait. Les petits fauteuils qui l’entouraient donnaient envie de s’y rouler pour bouquiner au coin du feu. C’était un peu plus chaleureux et certainement plus personnel que tout le reste de la demeure.

Et puis surtout, Will était rassuré qu’il n’y ait rien de sordide. Il s’était vraiment attendu à un gigantesque godemichet en ivoire trônant sur la table de nuit ou quelque chose du genre. De ce qu’il pouvait deviner des estampes japonaises aux murs, il n’y avait rien d’érotique. Et la seule touche un peu coquine résidait dans le miroir au dessus de la cheminée, qui reflétait le lit et devait offrir une vue intéressante en certaines circonstances. Ca restait bien plus sobre que dans ses pires craintes. Un bon point pour le psychiatre.

_ Le décor te plait ? fit Hannibal en voyant le regard de Will se poser partout.

_ C’est élégant, répondit-il le plus neutralement possible.

Il ne voulait pas exposer le fait que découvrir la chambre d’Hannibal piquait sa curiosité.

_ Alors, reprit le psychiatre, as-tu une idée de pourquoi je t’ai emmené jusqu’à ma chambre ?

Ca puait la question piège ça. Will avait mille réponses qui lui venaient. Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

_ J’ai un petit quelque chose pour toi, se réjouit son hôte.

Il ouvrit une porte à gauche du lit. Will sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Il espérait que ce n’était pas maintenant qu’apparaissait le godemichet en ivoire. Pire encore, il se l’imaginait désormais incrusté de diamants ou quelque chose du genre.

Hannibal ressortit de ce qui devait être son dressing avec à la main un cintre d’où pendait un costume et dans l’autre une paire de chaussures tellement cirées qu’elles paraissaient produire leur propre lumière. Will eut envie de soupirer de soulagement. A la place, il leva juste les sourcils dans sa meilleure imitation de la perplexité.

_ Comme la dernière fois, tu t’es amusé comme un petit fou à me faire porter ton horrible chemise, je me suis dit que cette fois, c’est toi qui allais te plier à mes règles et donc je t’ai fait faire ça, expliqua Hannibal en posant le costume bien à plat sur le lit.

_ Tu m’as acheté un costume ? demanda Will.

Hannibal eut un sourire indulgent et passa la main sur le bras de Will.

_ Mon cher Will, je t’ai fait faire un costume.

_ Tu n’as pas mes mesures.

Hannibal se racla la gorge.

_ Disons que j’ai un très bon œil. Sur ce, je te laisse te changer. J’ai encore du travail en cuisine. A tout à l’heure !

Et Hannibal disparut dans un courant d’air, laissant Will pensif. Hannibal l’avait tellement maté qu’il connaissait par cœur les mesures de son corps ? C’était flippant. Vraiment flippant. Un peu flatteur quelque part mais surtout flippant.

Il regarda le costume soigneusement étalé sur le lit. C’était le plus beau qu’il ait jamais porté. Il n’avait d’ailleurs jamais vraiment porté de costume. Il en avait un, trop large et défraichi, qu’il mettait lorsque c’était indispensable. Et s’il était ridicule dedans, il n’en avait franchement rien à faire.

Il se pencha et effleura le tissu du bout des doigts. Ce costume devait valoir un bon gros mois de salaire. Une folie pour lui, une broutille pour Hannibal. De toute façon ce dernier aimait étaler son aisance en toute circonstance.

Will soupira. Il ne savait pas s’il devait se changer ou pas. Il n’aimait pas se soumettre à l’idée, et pour être plus clair sans doute au fantasme, d’Hannibal sans discuter. Mais il devait admettre que la dernière fois le psychiatre avait été beau joueur et avait porté sa chemise toute sa soirée. Et puis un petite part de lui avait envie de voir comment il rendait dans un costume bien taillé. Il avait envie de se sentir… désirable. Il savait qu’il plaisait à Hannibal. Peut-être que se changer signifiait la fin de leur petit jeu et la perte du psychiatre. Ca pouvait être le truc en plus qui le pousserait à bout.

Il s’assit sur le lit en soupirant et se frotta le visage. Il était en conflit avec lui-même. Pour se calmer, il respira lentement en observant les décorations aux murs. Une réalisation le frappa. Il était seul dans la chambre d’Hannibal. Et à part si son hôte avait fait dissimuler des micros ou des caméras, ce dont il doutait quand même, il pouvait y faire tout ce qu’il voulait. Il pouvait sauter sur le lit, déplacer les meubles de quelques centimètres pour qu’Hannibal se cogne s’il se levait en pleine nuit ou encore fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour voir s’il y trouvait des choses plus intéressantes que des slips et des chaussettes. Le principe le fit rire mais il se contenta de secouer la tête. Si Hannibal se retrouvait seul dans sa petite maison, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Will lui devait bien le même respect.

A défaut d’autre idée, il se releva et commença à se déshabiller. Là, il espérait qu’Hannibal n’avait pas de caméra cachée quelque part. D’un coup il n’en était plus vraiment sûr. Il déposa ses vêtements sur un des deux fauteuils de la cheminée et garda juste ses sous-vêtements. Le psychiatre n’avait pas poussé le vice jusqu’à lui fournir un caleçon neuf. Peut-être était-ce là la seule chose dont il n’avait pas la mesure exacte parce que pour le reste, il lui avait même acheté des chaussettes. Les plus douces que Will aient jamais touchées.

Ce dernier resta longtemps perplexe face aux différentes couches qui composaient le cadeau d’Hannibal. Il y avait bien un pantalon, une chemise et une veste, des éléments qu’il maitrisait à peu près mais aussi une pochette de soie dont il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment la plier et un gilet qu’il n’avait jamais porté et dont il se demandait s’il devait le mettre par-dessus la ceinture ou pas. C’était complexe et un peu désespérant. Au final, il empila les couches un peu comme il pouvait. Il était soulagé qu’il n’y ait pas de cravate car il n’était pas sûr de savoir la nouer au goût d’Hannibal.

Il serra le poing. Ce devait être un piège. Un costume pareil devait forcément avoir une cravate. C’était illogique qu’Hannibal ait négligé un point aussi important, lui qui paraissait avoir la plus vaste et la plus délirante collection de cravates du pays. Will voyait gros comme une maison son hôte feindre l’oubli pour nouer lui-même l’accessoire autour de son cou. Subtil, comme à son habitude.

Will se frotta les yeux et finalement se plaça face au miroir de la cheminée. Il ne voyait pas entièrement son reflet mais ce qu’il apercevait ne lui déplaisait pas. Le costume élargissait ses épaules et affinait sa taille. La couleur faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il était heureux de ne pas porter ses lunettes. De toute façon, il ne les mettait plus que rarement lorsqu’il était seul avec Hannibal. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour en rajuster quelques mèches. Mais c’était peine perdue. Ses boucles rebiquaient dans tous les sens. Il allait bientôt être temps pour lui de se rendre chez le coiffeur.

Mais mise à part la coupe de cheveux improbable, c’était pas mal. Pas mal du tout. Il vit son reflet sourire. Même les chaussures de cuir qu’il aurait cru trop raides étaient aussi confortables que des chaussons. Il fit quelques pas avec, virevoltant presque entre les meubles. Autant il se serait cru ridicule au premier abord ainsi vêtu, autant le résultat final boostait son ego et sa confiance en lui. Il avait hâte de découvrir la tête d’Hannibal lorsqu’il le verrait.

Un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner. Hannibal se tenait contre le mur, juste devant l’armure de samouraï. Et malgré son air détaché et son visage neutre, ses yeux brillaient. Il aimait ce qu’il voyait, Will en était persuadé. Il devait jouer dessus.

_ Alors ? fit-il en se rapprochant.

Il avait envie de balancer les hanches mais ne voulait pas non plus trop en faire.

_ Le plat est au four, répondit le psychiatre. Nous avons quarante-cinq minutes devant nous.

Will hocha la tête. Ce n’était pas le sujet qui l’intéressait mais il ne voulait pas non plus avoir l’air de pousser Hannibal à le complimenter.

_ Sinon le costume est à la hauteur de mes attentes, ajouta ce dernier.

Il marcha jusqu’à Will qui s’était arrêté près du lit et lui tourna autour pour apprécier chaque détail de sa tenue.

_ Pas mal du tout pour un costume à l’œil, poursuivit-il.

Will se sentait un peu mal à l’aise à être ainsi scruté mais il espérait le dissimuler. Il trouva qu’Hannibal s’attardait longtemps sur l’étude de son arrière-train.

_ Je suis heureux de constater, reprit celui-ci, que tu as réussi à l’enfiler sans fausse note.

_ J’avoue que ce n’est pas ce que j’ai l’habitude d’enfiler.

_ Tu as des goûts plus simples habituellement ?

_ On peut dire ça comme ça. Je suis habitué à moins de chichi.

Hannibal se tenait désormais juste en face de lui et Will avait son parfum dans les narines.

_ J’espère que tu n’as pas été troublé par toutes ces épaisseurs.

Will se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il savait qu’il montrait des signes de nervosité mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Il sentait le souffle d’Hannibal sur son visage.

_ J’étais hésitant, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard. Sur le coup, j’étais un peu… un peu…

Il ne savait pas trop comment l’expliquer.

_ J’étais paniqué, avoua-t-il.

Hannibal eut un sourire en coin.

_ Ca ne va pas durer, répondit-il.

Will fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait son hôte et il se doutait qu’il y avait une blague vaseuse là-dessous. Lorsqu’il la comprit, il ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux. Toute sa crispation disparut. Hannibal présentait tellement bien que Will avait tendance à oublier qu’il avait face à lui un énorme imbécile à l’humour de collégien.

_ Tu as peut-être remarqué que je n’avais pas inclus de cravate, reprit le psychiatre sans cesser d’envahir son espace personnel.

_ J’ai trouvé ça étonnant oui, répondit Will désormais beaucoup plus calme.

Cet idiot d’Hannibal pouvait bien lui faire le coup de la cravate nouée, il savait qu’il pouvait y résister.

_ Déjà, te connaissant, j’ai pensé tu te sentirais plus à l’aise ainsi.

Will opina mais laissa son hôte poursuivre.

_ Ensuite je me suis dit que j’avais quelque chose de bien plus approprié.

Hannibal lui tourna le dos et ouvrit une petite boîte sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il en sortit ce qui paraissait être une chainette en or.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Will en observant le bijou dans les mains du psychiatre.

Hannibal le déplia. Cela ne faisait que quelques centimètres. Trop petit pour être un collier.

_ Cela se fixe au col, expliqua-t-il. C’est plus léger qu’une cravate et tout aussi élégant. Laisse-moi te montrer.

Une nouvelle fois il se tint plus près que nécessaire pour épingler sa chainette mais Will tint bon et ne recula pas. Il ne montra même aucun signe de trouble. Et pourtant son cœur battait fort.

L’action ne prit qu’une poignée de secondes et satisfait de lui, Hannibal recula d’un pas. Il souriait.

_ Parfait, murmura-t-il.

Will baissa la tête et étudia la chainette. Elle pendait élégamment de chaque côté de son cou. A ses extrémités, deux têtes de cerfs finement sculptées étaient fixées au col de sa chemise blanche.

_ Des cerfs ? s’étonna-t-il.

Hannibal approuva.

_ Les emblèmes de la famille Lecter, expliqua-t-il. C’est l’un des derniers objets qu’il me reste de mon père.

_ Oh, répondit Will à court de mots.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à une telle marque de confiance de la part du psychiatre, orphelin dès le plus jeune âge. Il sentit ses mains transpirer sous le coup de l’émotion et il ne se retint qu’à grand peine de s’essuyer sur son costume neuf. Il sourit timidement à Hannibal.

_ Je… je suis flatté, parvint-il à articuler.

_ Tu peux, fit Hannibal d’une voix maitrisée. Je ne sors pas mes bijoux de famille pour tout le monde.

Will se devina écarlate et eut envie de se jeter à la gorge de son hôte. En quelques mots Hannibal venait de briser ses illusions. Soudain, il était sûr, mais alors persuadé, que celui-ci ne lui avait fait faire ce costume que pour pouvoir sortir cette vanne minable. C’était une évidence !

_ Ca suffit ! s’exclama-t-il. J’arrête.

Il allait dire ses quatre vérités au psychiatre et ce qu’il pensait de ses manières et de son humour et de…

Mais Hannibal l’ignora parfaitement et lui passa une main dans le dos, stoppant net ses pensées mais pas son exaspération.

_ Maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux prêts, mon cher Will, que dirais-tu d’un apéritif avant le repas ?

 

(à suivre…)


	5. Chapter 5

Will regarda Hannibal, incrédule. Cette enflure de psychiatre croyait qu’il allait pouvoir s’en tirer comme ça, à coup d’alcool et de cacahuètes ? Même s’il s’agissait certainement de cacahuètes de luxe récoltées à la main au fin fond d’une petite production du Pérou, Will n’allait pas se faire avoir aussi facilement.

Il fit un pas de côté pour échapper à l’emprise de son hôte, les sourcils froncés et le regard le plus noir possible.

_ Non, répondit-il d’une voix ferme.

Hannibal eut pour lui un large sourire et claqua des mains.

_ Parfait ! Tu vas voir, j’ai un excellent Monbazillac qui ne demande qu’à être siroté. Une vraie merveille de douceur.

Et il quitta la pièce sans même chercher à savoir si Will le suivait.

Ce dernier resta figé quelques instants. Hannibal venait-il de l’ignorer ? Il grommela et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans la chambre du psychiatre, rien ne l’empêchait d’y mettre un peu le boxon, histoire de se venger. Il pourrait renverser les meubles ou briser les miroirs. Peut-être que le bruit ferait revenir son hôte. Mais Hannibal n’avait pas été pénible au point que Will ait recours à la violence. Il y avait tellement mieux à faire.

Jetant un coup d’œil nerveux par-dessus son épaule, il poussa un des cadres pour le faire pencher très légèrement. Ce n’était que trois fois rien mais il savait que cela suffirait à agacer le psychiatre. Puis il ouvrit la porte de son dressing et inversa à la va-vite trois costumes et deux paires de chaussettes. De toute évidence, Hannibal classait ses vêtements par nuances de couleurs et il trouverait la désorganisation créée par Will tout à fait insupportable.

Ce dernier eut aussi envie de cacher une chaussure sous un oreiller mais un craquement le fit sursauter. Rapidement il quitta la pièce et referma la porte.

Il tendit l’oreille mais il ne perçut pas d’autre bruit. Un peu désabusé, il hésita sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il rester ici à ruminer son agacement ou descendre et confronter Hannibal ? Ou alors, il pouvait fuir, prendre un taxi, rentrer chez lui et mettre les bijoux de famille du psychiatre en vente sur Ebay. Il était certain d’y faire un malheur et ça lui rapporterait probablement l’équivalent d’un bon mois de croquettes. Oui, Will avait tendance à compter l’argent en croquettes.

Machinalement, il tripota la chaînette qui pendait à son cou. Et dire que l’espace d’un instant, il avait pris Hannibal au sérieux. Et il avait eu l’espoir d’un vrai moment entre eux. Et sans aucun remord ni regret, Hannibal avait piétiné ses attentes à coup de vannes salaces et ridicules. Rien que d’y repenser, Will sentait la rage le reprendre.

Il retint de justesse un coup de pied dans l’un des fauteuils de la cheminée. Mais après tout, le pauvre meuble était complètement innocent. Le vrai coupable était en bas, probablement en train de déboucher une bouteille hors de prix dont Will n’apprécierait pas les saveurs subtiles. Celui-ci se sentit de nouveau d’humeur à lui passer un savon.

D’un geste brusque, il arracha la chaîne du père d’Hannibal et la jeta sur la table de nuit du psychiatre. Qu’il garde ses stupides cadeaux et ses blagues douteuses. Will n’en avait pas besoin.

Déboutonnant le col de sa chemise, il se rua hors de la chambre. Il avait chaud, se savait écarlate et en sueur mais il n’en avait rien à faire. Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Et si Hannibal poursuivait son jeu de dupe, Will ne le reverrait plus. Jamais. Il sentit son cœur se pincer à cette perspective mais il était décidé. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu’il se faisait mener en bateau. Et puisque battre Hannibal à son propre jeu lors du dîner chez lui n’avait pas suffit, Will ne voyait plus que l’honnêteté comme issue.

Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre mais stoppa au milieu de l’escalier. Pas d’Hannibal en vue mais une odeur lourde et prenante, comme si elle s’agrippait à ses poils de nez pour atteindre jusqu’à son cerveau. Il grimaça. Et Hannibal voulait lui faire manger ça ? Hors de question ! Et raison de plus pour filer direct jusque chez lui.

Le bruit d’une bouteille qu’on débouche se fit entendre du salon alors que le pied de Will atteignait la dernière marche. Il soupira. S’il ne se jetait pas à l’eau maintenant, les choses n’allaient pas s’arranger entre lui et le psychiatre. Et même s’il avait envie plus que tout au monde du confort de sa petite maison et de la présence rassurante de ses chiens, il n’allait pas se dégonfler maintenant. Il ne voulait plus fuir devant Hannibal.

Les poings serrés et le visage fermé, il s’avança vers le psychiatre. Il sentait une veine qui pulsait sur son front mais espérait que ses boucles la cachaient. Il était décidé mais nerveux. Sa décision pouvait lui coûter l’amitié d’Hannibal.

_ Ah Will ! Je viens de déboucher le vin. Donne ta main.

Hannibal était tout sourire et lui tendait un verre qui, à la lumière du feu de cheminée, paraissait contenir de l’or.

Will garda les bras le long de son corps et secoua la tête.

_ Je n’en veux pas, répondit-il.

Le psychiatre eut l’air étonné.

_ Mais pourquoi? C’est pourtant délicieux en bouche. Moelleux et sucré.

Will n’aurait pas été surpris si Hannibal lui avait fait un bon clin d’œil bien vulgaire. Après tout, il pouvait conserver son impeccable façade, Will comprenait très bien ce qu’il se passait sous ce costume trop parfait.

_ Tu sais pourquoi.

Hannibal fit une moue et reposa le verre et la bouteille sur la table. Il était bien embêté. Will devenait très insistant. Il avait espéré qu’un bon verre suffirait à détourner l’attention mais de toute évidence, Will avait vraiment avalé de travers cette histoire de bijoux de famille.

Il remarqua alors que la chaînette ne pendait plus au cou de l’agent spécial.

_ Will… commença-t-il en levant le doigt pour désigner son col.

Un sourire sombre apparut sur le visage de son invité.

_ J’ai arraché à mains nues tes bijoux de famille et je les ai jetés, répondit Will d’une voix qui donna des frissons à Hannibal.

Ce dernier n’avait aucun mal à s’imaginer ce qu’il aimerait arracher à mains nues du corps de Will. D’abord cette chemise, entrouverte juste comme il fallait pour dévoiler son cou et le haut de ses clavicules. Et ensuite son cœur, qu’il pourrait dévorer cru pour ne pas en altérer la saveur. Il sentit un flot de salive lui envahir la bouche.

_ Et dire, poursuivit Will d’une voix qui lui paraissait bien lointaine, que j’ai cru que tu étais romantique alors que tu ne cherchais qu’à faire un de tes jeux de mots stupides. J’en ai assez Hannibal. Soit tu es honnête avec moi, soit je ne te reverrai plus.

Ces derniers mots accrochèrent l’oreille du psychiatre. C’était plus grave qu’il ne l’avait cru. Will apparaissait bien sûr de lui et Hannibal ne s’imaginait pas une seconde ne plus le revoir. Mais cela signifiait abdiquer.

Il resta silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre.

_ Hannibal ? insista l’agent spécial.

_ Que veux-tu Will ?

Hannibal avait l’espoir de détourner la conversation ou d’au moins gagner du temps. Et répondre à une question par une question avait toujours été naturel chez lui. Mais Will connaissait le truc et se contenta de soupirer longuement.

_ La vérité Hannibal, s’agaça-t-il. Juste la vérité.

_ A quel propos ?

_ Si tu réponds encore par une question, je te verse ta bouteille sur la tête.

Will avait un regard si pénétrant qu’Hannibal crut brièvement avoir affaire à l’une de ses incarnations meurtrières. Mais il ne s’agissait que de Will, le vrai Will, qui se dévoilait enfin.

L’idée d’être couvert d’alcool sucré ne déplaisait pas à Hannibal. D’accord, cela ruinerait un costume mais cela pouvait aussi déboucher sur un jeu gastrono-sexuel tout à fait délectable. Il sourit malgré lui.

Sa réaction ne parut pas convenir à Will qui fronça les sourcils et crispa la mâchoire.

_ Je suis content de constater qu’une fois de plus tu t’amuses, grogna-t-il, les dents serrées. Je te souhaite donc une bonne soirée. Seul. A partir de maintenant, ce n’est plus la peine de m’appeler, ni de venir chez moi ou au bureau. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus t’entendre. Je ne veux plus même lire ton nom. Au revoir Hannibal.

Le cœur lourd, Will se détourna. Il avait voulu que le psychiatre prenne enfin la situation au sérieux. Mais ça avait été peine perdue. Hannibal avait conservé cet air supérieur et narquois qui le caractérisait si bien.

Il n’avait pas fait un pas qu’une main se posa sur son épaule pour le retenir. Will lutta pour ne pas se retourner. Il sentit des doigts qui se crispaient sur la manche du costume qu’Hannibal lui avait offert.

_ Tu veux que je te rende ton costume, c’est ça ? demanda-t-il sans regarder le psychiatre.

_ Will, attends. S’il te plait.

L’agent spécial hésita. Il avait été tellement décidé à partir ! Mais quelque chose de complètement inédit dans la voix d’Hannibal l’interpelait. Et quand il se retourna, ce fut pour découvrir le regard triste de son hôte. Son cœur manqua un battement et il lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas lâcher un mot gentil. C’était peut-être une nouvelle tactique.

Hannibal reprit un peu d’assurance quand enfin Will accepta de le regarder. Il avait peut-être encore ses chances. De toute évidence, Will avait été sérieux quand il avait annoncé ne plus vouloir le revoir. Et ce potentiel adieu avait fait paniquer le psychiatre comme jamais auparavant. Il avait placé tellement d’espoirs en Will, échafaudé tant de plans le concernant, imaginé tant de futurs et de dénouements à leurs interactions qu’il ne se figurait plus une existence sans lui. La fascination était devenue de l’attirance et l’attirance des sentiments. Hannibal devait admettre qu’il s’était laissé prendre à son propre jeu. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de baisser sa garde. Après tout, mieux valait la défaite que l’abandon.

_ Et tu prêt à avouer ? demanda Will.

Hannibal hésita. C’est que dans l’absolu, il avait beaucoup de choses à avouer et il allait devoir jouer finement.

_ Je suis prêt à tout avouer, répondit le psychiatre en espérant que Will l’aiguillerait un peu plus.

Mais il avait bien saisi qu’il ne devait pas répondre à une question par une autre question.

Will croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Hannibal remarqua avec délice à quel point le costume sur mesure dessinait les courbes de ses épaules lors de ce simple geste.

_J’attends ! le pressa l’agent spécial.

Hannibal se racla la gorge. Il n’était pas sûr que Will le prendrait bien s’il se lançait tout de suite dans les histoires d’Eventreur de Chesapeake et de cannibalisme. Hannibal avait beau le préparer depuis des mois, il lui semblait évident que Will n’était pas encore prêt à embrasser la vie d’artiste du meurtre. C’était bien dommage. Il avait pourtant un tel potentiel. Une énorme imagination, des techniques inspirées des plus grands criminels du pays, des longues mains dont les doigts tapotaient impatiemment le tissu de ses manches…

Ce dernier détail ramena Hannibal à la réalité. Will avait les sourcils froncés et l’air de plus en plus sombre.

_ Je ne sais pas où commencer, s’excusa le psychiatre avec un sourire qu’il espérait penaud et attendrissant.

Le visage de son invité resta tout aussi fermé. Hannibal pesta intérieurement. Il était certain que s’il avait été un chihuahua ou un caniche, ça aurait fonctionné. Mais Will était bien plus réceptif aux stratagèmes canins qu’humains.

_ Je ne sais pas moi, fit ce dernier d’un ton sec. Avoue déjà que tu es un menteur et un manipulateur.

_ Je ne suis pas un menteur ! mentit Hannibal en prenant son meilleur air choqué.

Cela n’impressionna pas plus Will que son sourire précédent.

_ Will, reprit le psychiatre, je t’assure que je ne t’ai jamais menti.

L’agent spécial le transperçait désormais du regard et Hannibal réalisa qu’il devait faire rapidement des concessions s’il ne voulait pas le perdre.

_ Quant au terme de manipulateur, je le trouve un peu fort, tenta-t-il. J’essayais juste de te donner quelques indices quant à mes sentiments pour toi.

Will tourna brusquement les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hannibal se jeta à sa poursuite et le retint une fois de plus par le bras.

_ Will ! Attends ! Attends ! Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit qui…

Will lui fit face, les pommettes rouges et les yeux flamboyants. Pour une fois, même Hannibal se sentit impressionné.

_ Tu viens juste de me prouver que tu étais un menteur, grogna-t-il d’une voix glaciale. Depuis des mois tu me poursuis de tes sous-entendus pour me faire craquer et que je termine dans ton lit. Et tu n’as même pas le courage de le reconnaître. Tu espères m’amadouer avec des histoires de sentiments ? Va en enfer Hannibal.

_ Sans toi j’y suis déjà.

Will roula des yeux. C’était vraiment la réponse la plus ridicule à laquelle il pouvait s’attendre. Et indigne d’un homme aussi lettré qu’Hannibal.

Ce dernier parut s’en apercevoir et grimaça à son tour.

_ Désolé, ajouta-t-il. C’était une réplique pathétique.

_ Au moins un peu d’honnêteté, rétorqua l’agent spécial.

Hannibal s’avança d’un pas. Son front touchait presque celui de Will. Mais ce dernier s’accrochait à sa position et à sa colère. Alors, Hannibal approcha ses lèvres tout contre son oreille.

_ Je suis sincère avec toi Will. Pendant longtemps j’ai été guidé par ma fierté. Je te voulais mais je n’osais ni te l’avouer, ni même me l’avouer. Mais tu es rentré dans mon petit jeu. Tu m’as démasqué et tu es même parvenu à me battre. Ca m’a… impressionné. Et changé. Grâce à toi, je sens en moi quelque chose que je n’avais jamais expérimenté.

Will resta silencieux au grand désarroi du psychiatre.

_ Et tu vois, ajouta ce dernier avec une pointe de malice, j’aurais pu facilement tenter le jeu de mots sur cette ultime phrase et je n’en ai rien fait.

Et il n’en était pas peu fier.

Will recula et Hannibal eut l’impression qu’un vent glacial se glissait entre eux. L’agent spécial avait les yeux baissés, la mine crispée et les poings clos.

_ Alors tu reconnais m’avoir embrassé l’autre soir chez moi ?

_ Je te l’ai dit. Tu es parvenu à me battre.

Will leva un sourcil impatient. Hannibal n’était toujours pas rentré dans ses bonnes grâces avec son petit discours.

_ D’accord, d’accord, admit-il. J’ai craqué le premier, je t’ai embrassé. Mais tu dois à ton tour avouer que tu étais intéressé !

L’agent du FBI soupira.

_ Tu peux être tellement puéril parfois.

Hannibal resta silencieux mais à son tour, il scruta Will. Il savait que celui-ci se déstabilisait rapidement sous un regard fixe.

_ D’accord j’étais intéressé, admit ce dernier les dents serrées. Mais quand j’ai compris que tu me manipulais, j’ai été très déçu. Et furieux. Je te croyais bien au dessus de cela. C’est pour ça que j’ai à mon tour décidé de te pousser à bout… et j’ai réussi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hannibal opina. Il était contrarié d’avoir perdu le combat mais en même temps tellement fier de Will. L’agent spécial s’était révélé un adversaire exceptionnel. Il sentit à son tour un sourire apparaître sur son visage. C’était apaisant d’avoir enfin mis fin à ces incessants échanges de piques entre eux.

_ Je peux t’embrasser de nouveau ? murmura-t-il en caressant le visage de son invité du bout des doigts.

Il se pencha vers lui mais Will l’arrêta d’un geste de la main.

_ Pas tout de suite, répliqua-t-il en détournant la tête.

Hannibal resta quelques instants interloqué.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

Will lui offrit une mine grognon, comme si la réponse était évidente.

_ Parce que tu as encore beaucoup à te faire pardonner. J’ai passé des semaines à me dire que je comprenais tout de travers et que je n’étais qu’un obsédé. Et tu l’as fait délibérément. Alors maintenant, il va falloir que tu sois parfait !

Hannibal retint à grand peine une moue. Will était décidément quelqu’un de très compliqué. Et venant de lui, c’était quelque chose.

_ Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il, persuadé qu’à tout moment il risquait le pas de travers et le départ de Will.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il avait le menton levé de celui qui sait qu’enfin il mène la partie. Et Hannibal n’y pouvait rien. Plutôt ça que de perdre Will. Quelle plaie ces sentiments !

_ Je ne sais pas, minauda l’agent spécial. Qu’est-ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ?

Hannibal tendit la main vers la table où trônaient toujours la bouteille et les verres.

_ En fait j’avais songé à un apéritif, puis le dîner et j’espérais que tu resterais pour la nuit, admit-il.

Will secoua la tête.

_ Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, répliqua-t-il en laissant son doigt glisser le long de la bouteille humide de condensation.

_ Quoi ? s’étonna Hannibal. Tu préfères un coup rapide avant le repas ?

Will prit un air offusqué.

_ Pardon ? Mais non !

_ Oh… j’avais cru… le geste avec ton doigt…

Son invité vira au cramoisi.

_ Ca n’a rien à voir ! C’était un geste inconscient ! Je n’ai certainement pas patienté durant des mois pour me contenter d’un coup rapide !

Ses yeux étaient retournés au sol.

Hannibal en profita pour se rapprocher de lui. Au point où il en était, il n’avait plus besoin de cacher son désir de contact physique.

_ Alors qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon programme ? demanda-t-il, une main enserrant le coude de Will.

Ce dernier grimaça.

_ Il est hors de question que je mange ce que tu as préparé, grogna-t-il.

Il sentit Hannibal qui se penchait d’avantage encore sur lui.

_ Pourquoi ? fit la voix soucieuse du psychiatre.

_ Parce que ça pue ! répliqua-t-il sans cacher un frisson.

Il sentait encore l’odeur poisseuse accrochée à ses narines depuis qu’il était descendu dans les escaliers.

La main d’Hannibal disparut de son bras et il se raidit tellement qu’il paraissait soudain bien plus grand que Will.

_ Eh ben excuse-moi, fit-il sèchement, mais tu ne sens pas toujours la rose, ça ne m’empêche pas de vouloir te mordre dedans.

Will s’offusqua à son tour.

_ Pardon ? Je sais que mes glandes sudoripares sont très actives mais je sais également que tu adores mon odeur. C’est ma vieille chemise couverte d’aftershave qui t’a fait craquer l’autre soir.

Hannibal pinça les lèvres avant de répondre, l’air dédaigneux.

_ J’ai juste un genre de… fascination morbide.

_ Fascination morbide, mon cul ! Tu adores mon odeur.

_ Humpf…

Will s’approcha d’Hannibal, l’air délibérément tentateur.

_ Et bien vas-y. Renifle-moi et prouve-moi que ça n’a aucun effet sur toi.

Hannibal détourna la tête. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. D’un côté il voulait plaquer Will de tout son poids contre la table et enfouir son nez dans son cou, de l’autre, il ne voulait pas apparaitre comme encore plus faible, surtout maintenant que l’agent spécial avait insulté sa cuisine. Il lui restait encore un poil de fierté.

_ Je ne vais pas te renifler. Ce serait inconvenant.

_ Oh tu ne manques pas de culot ! s’insurgea Will en ouvrant grand les bras. Depuis presque le premier jour tu me renifles ! Tu crois que je n’ai pas remarqué ! Alors arrête ça tout de suite !

Hannibal se mordit l’intérieur des joues. Il pensait avoir été discret. La première fois qu’il avait senti profondément Will dans son bureau lors d’une de leurs premières rencontres, celui-ci l’avait remarqué. Mais le psychiatre pensait avoir été bien plus subtil depuis. Il s’était une fois de plus trompé. Will avait vraiment le chic pour lui embrouiller l’esprit.

Vaincu, Hannibal se pencha vers lui et prit une grande inspiration qui lui fit tourner la tête.

_ Voilà, ajouta-t-il. Tu vois. Aucun effet. Rien.

Il allait se reculer lorsque la main de Will plongea dans ses cheveux et le força à garder son nez tout contre la peau chaude de son cou. Le psychiatre crut suffoquer. Toute l’essence de Will se trouvait là, à la jonction de son visage, son oreille, sa nuque et la base de sa chevelure.

_ Et maintenant ? insista l’agent spécial.

Hannibal avait le choix entre mourir asphyxié ou rentrer dans le jeu. Il respira une autre longue bouffée d’air où ses narines délicates ne détectèrent que sueur et aftershave bon marché. Il avala le trop plein de salive qui venait d’emplir sa bouche.

_ Toujours rien, pavana-t-il. A part la pensée persistante que je devrais t’offrir un parfum de meilleure qualité à Noël prochain.

_ Parce que je ne sens pas la rose ?

_ Exactement.

_ Mais ça ne t’empêche pas de vouloir me mordre dedans ?

La pique fut de trop pour Hannibal. Mais au lieu de se reculer comme il en avait l’intention, il plongea plus encore en avant et planta ses dents dans le cou de l’agent spécial. Pas suffisamment fort pour percer la peau mais tout de même assez pour laisser une bonne marque. Il entendit Will hoqueter et les doigts dans sa chevelure se crispèrent, tirant ses mèches plus fort qu’il n’était agréable. Mais Will ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, sa seconde main s’accrocha au bras de son hôte et sa tête bascula en arrière.

Hannibal mordilla, embrassa et lécha ce cou qui s’offrait à lui, laissant une longue traînée de salive dont les traces apparaissaient jusque sur le col de chemise de son invité.

Will s’appuya contre la table. C’était le moyen le plus sûr pour lui de rester debout. Tout le poids d’Hannibal reposait contre son corps et son cerveau fiévreux n’avait plus la capacité de gérer les fonctions basiques telles que l’équilibre sans un petit coup de main.

Il avait voulu pousser le psychiatre jusque dans ses derniers retranchements mais il n’avait pas songé qu’Hannibal y mettrait autant de fougue. En attendant, Will avait l’impression qu’il lui dévorait chaque morceau de peau exposée. Et lorsqu’il soupira, Hannibal abandonna son cou pour prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Leur précédent baiser, celui initié par Hannibal dans la petite cuisine de Will, avait été fugace et presque chaste. Celui-ci en était tout le contraire, passionné, profond, humide. Leurs dents s’entrechoquaient et leurs mains agrippaient l’autre si fort que des vêtements de moins bonne qualité se seraient déchirés sous la pression.

Will ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais connu un tel déchainement. Il sentait quelque chose lui couler sur le menton mais il ne savait pas s’il s’agissait de sa propre salive ou de celle du psychiatre. Probablement un mélange des deux. Et il y avait quelque chose d’indécent dans la façon dont Hannibal se pressait contre lui, si puissamment que Will avait l’impression de sentir les reliefs de son corps. Tous les reliefs de son corps.

Quelques minutes auparavant, Will aurait joué les offusqués. Maintenant ça n’avait plus aucune importance. Hannibal avait abandonné ses duperies et ses réserves et il n’offrait plus à Will désormais que l’ampleur de son désir. Et cela était ce que l’agent spécial avait voulu. De l’honnêteté, de la franchise. A cet instant, emporté par le flot de ses besoins, Hannibal s’était enfin dévoilé à lui. Loin de l’image parfaite qu’il renvoyait au monde, le psychiatre se révélait être un homme de sensualité et Will se demanda s’il mettait autant d’application au lit qu’il en mettait dans sa cuisine ou le choix de sa garde-robe. Il estimait qu’il était temps de le découvrir. Sans compter qu’Hannibal roulait à présent des hanches et qu’à chacun de ses assauts, la table rentrait de plus en plus dans l’arrière des cuisses de Will.

Ses mains glissèrent des cheveux d’Hannibal le long de son visage, caressant au passage ses incroyables pommettes, jusqu’à son cou et ses épaules. Une fois là, il repoussa doucement le psychiatre.

Hannibal ne résista pas. Au contraire, il cligna des yeux, comme s’il revenait à lui et mordit brièvement ses lèvres luisantes. Pour une fois, Will maintint le contact visuel et les pupilles d’Hannibal s’allumèrent d’un nouveau feu, comme un prédateur face à une proie. Le spectacle du psychiatre aussi débraillé avec ses vêtements froissés et ses cheveux en bataille était plaisant pour Will mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le moment perdurer. Hannibal reprendrait ses esprits et l’avantage s’il avait le champ libre.

_ Allons dans ta chambre, ordonna Will.

Ce dernier s’attendait à ce que son hôte se braque face à la brusquerie de son ton mais Hannibal se contenta de sourire et d’opiner.

Il attrapa le bras de Will et sans hâte aucune, le guida en bas des escaliers, échangeant avec lui sourires complices et regards entendus tout en caressant la peau de son poignet.

_ Attends-moi là haut, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de l’agent spécial. J’arrive tout de suite.

Will fronça les sourcils. Qu’est-ce qu’Hannibal voulait bien aller faire ? Il s’attendait presque à le retrouver dans quelques minutes vêtu d’un costume de latex ou quelque chose de tout aussi embarrassant. Ce n’était pas ce dont il avait envie.

Il retint Hannibal par l’épaule.

_ Où vas-tu ?

_ Sortir le plat du four.

_ Pardon ?

Le psychiatre soupira et caressa la joue de son invité.

_ Will, je n’ai qu’une hâte, c’est de te rejoindre dans ma chambre. Mais il est hors de question que je laisse brûler une délicieuse tartiflette.

L’agent spécial roula des yeux. Il voulait de l’honnêteté, il en avait. Mais c’était tout de même un peu vexant dans un moment pareil d’être relégué derrière un fromage qui pue.

_ Ok, vas-y, concéda-t-il en donnant une petite tape dans le dos de son hôte.

Il avait songé un instant à viser le derrière mais c’était encore peut-être un peu tôt pour un geste aussi familier.

Hannibal le remercia d’un hochement de tête et disparut en direction de la cuisine.

La moue aux lèvres et la tête pleine de questions, Will rejoignit la chambre du psychiatre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et, les bras derrière la tête, regarda le plafond. Il hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il juste attendre Hannibal ou devait-il en profiter pour se déshabiller ? Il songeait à se glisser nu sous les draps mais peut-être que son hôte avait envie de le dévêtir lui-même.

En accord avec leurs précédents jeux, Will comptait bien prendre l’avantage même au lit. Après tout avec Hannibal tout n’était qu’une lutte de pouvoir. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour que les choses soient différentes dans la chambre.

Finalement, Will décida de rester habillé et surtout, d’avoir l’air sûr de lui. C’était ça le plus important. Il retira cependant ses chaussures, les envoyant valser au sol d’une manière qui aurait certainement agacée Hannibal et s’assit, dos contre la tête de lit et mains croisées devant lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il jura. Il ne se sentait ni à l’aise, ni naturel et ça, Hannibal ne manquerait pas de le remarquer à son arrivée.

Il changea trois ou quatre fois de position sans trouver celle du mec cool qui attend sereinement que sa moitié arrive. Certainement parce qu’il n’avait rien de cool et qu’il était tout sauf serein.

Agacé contre lui-même, il se réinstalla au bord du lit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la table de nuit près de sa jambe.

Vérifiant qu’il était toujours seul, il tira sur la poignée du tiroir. A l’intérieur, il y avait des livres, un petit carnet et quelques stylos mais rien qui puisse servir lors de leur prochaine activité.

Il grogna. Il espérait au moins qu’Hannibal avait le nécessaire. Le gars était médecin, il était inconcevable qu’il n’ait pas quelque part des préservatifs et du lubrifiant.

Il observa ses environs. Il y avait une seconde table de nuit de l’autre côté du lit. A quatre pattes sur le matelas, Will s’y précipita.

_ Voilà un spectacle comme je les apprécie.

La voix d’Hannibal le figea et il retint un juron. Il n’avait pas prévu d’être surpris ainsi, les fesses en l’air. On était vraiment très loin de la pose du mec cool. Mais Will n’avait pas entendu Hannibal arriver. Il savait être discret lorsqu’il en avait besoin.

Un sourire crispé aux lèvres, Will se retourna et s’assit au milieu du lit.

_ Ton plat est sauvé ? demanda-t-il, histoire de détourner la conversation.

Hannibal s’avança d’un pas léger, presque félin, vers lui et s’assit à son tour sur le matelas.

_ La cuisson est parfaite. Lorsque tu seras aussi affamé que moi, je t’assure qu’il te mettra l’eau à la bouche.

Hannibal leva un sourcil, attendant visiblement que Will rebondisse sur le mot bouche. Ce dernier soupira juste et le fusilla du regard.

_ Tu n’arrêteras donc jamais ? Tu ferais mieux de te déshabiller au lieu de raconter des âneries.

Le psychiatre fit sa petite moue caractéristique et retira avec une lenteur presque insupportable ses chaussures. Will sut exactement à quel moment il aperçut les siennes jetées à la va vite, lorsque ses épaules se figèrent brièvement. Mais Hannibal ne commenta pas et posa ses propres mocassins délicatement et parfaitement alignés avec le lit.

Il remarqua alors que Will ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il avait cru que l’agent spécial lui emboîterait le pas et qu’en accord avec ses propres exigences, il déboutonnerait au moins sa chemise. Mais il restait immobile, ses pupilles scotchées au corps du psychiatre.

Ce dernier décida alors de lui sortir le grand jeu. Un strip-tease de bordel n’était pas son style, mais il savait retirer avec lenteur et fluidité chaque pièce de son costume. Il se leva et se tourna sans pudeur vers Will. Avec insistance il chercha son regard. Lorsqu’il le trouva, il ne put retenir un minuscule sourire alors que ses doigts défaisaient avec habileté les premiers boutons de sa veste. Il se savait bel homme et était curieux de voir combien de temps son invité mettrait avant de le toucher. Will n’avait pas été hésitant longtemps lorsqu’ils s’étaient embrassés à l’étage inférieur.

Will songea un instant à ouvrir sa chemise mais observer Hannibal était bien plus intéressant. Et surtout, il était surpris par la promptitude avec laquelle le psychiatre lui avait obéi. Will se demandait s’il pouvait pousser les choses encore plus loin.

Restant silencieux, il ne quitta pas Hannibal des yeux lorsque l’un après l’autre, les éléments de sa tenue tombèrent au sol, dévoilant d’abord son torse que Will se languissait de caresser, puis écartant son pantalon pour découvrir des sous-vêtements de soie dans lesquels la bosse de son érection était évidente.

Un instant, Will crut que le psychiatre allait s’arrêter là. Mais Hannibal n’était certainement pas farouche et c’est sans aucune hésitation qu’il glissa les doigts dans l’élastique à sa taille et qu’il se retrouva complètement nu, exposant sans pudeur son anatomie à Will. Ce dernier se força à garder un visage impassible mais il savait que sa rougeur le trahissait. Tout comme la goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe et qu’il se retenait à grand peine d’essuyer.

_ Maintenant, déshabille-moi, ordonna-t-il d’une voix rauque dans laquelle il était parvenu à supprimer tout tremblement.

Hannibal se mit à genoux sur le lit et avança vers Will qui se sentait telle la souris sur le point d’être dévorée. Mais Will ne doutait pas qu’il s’agirait là d’une mort des plus douces.

Bientôt, Hannibal fut presque tout contre lui. Son corps irradiait la chaleur et son souffle s’échouait contre les lèvres de Will. Mais il ne le touchait pas.

Will dut lutter pour retenir ses mains qui désiraient tant ce contact. Il se surprit juste à humecter ses lèvres et rentra promptement sa langue derrière ses dents. Le sourire de son hôte se fit plus large et enfin ses doigts se levèrent pour ouvrir un à un les boutons du précieux costume de Will.

Ce dernier craignait de soupirer sous ces caresses qu’il devinait à peine tant elles étaient légères. Il voulait juste prolonger cette sensation si fugace contre sa peau. Mais Hannibal le lui refusait, ses gestes si précis qu’il ne faisait qu’effleurer l’agent dans son lit.

Ce n’est que lorsque Will dut s’avancer pour se défaire de sa chemise que leurs torses se touchèrent et qu’Hannibal souffla dans son cou.

A peine les manches défaites et le vêtement au sol que le psychiatre était sur Will, ses bras l’enserrant, ses mains le parcourant, sa bouche le dévorant. Il reprenait avec avidité ce qu’ils avaient interrompu dans le salon, la langue d’Hannibal allant et venant le long de son cou où ses dents mordillaient de temps à autre.

Will fut incapable de tenir plus longtemps son air impassible. S’agrippant aux cheveux du psychiatre, il se laissa aller contre les oreillers, la tête en arrière et le gémissement au bord des lèvres.

_ Je t’aurais cru plus méthodique et patient que ça, murmura-t-il contre la bouche de son hôte après un baiser violent qui s’était fait s’entrechoquer leurs dents et mêler leurs langues.

_ Je le suis, généralement, admit Hannibal, le souffle court. Mais je t’ai attendu tellement longtemps.

Will se redressa sur un coude pour mieux regarder le psychiatre. Sa main glissa de ses cheveux jusque sur son visage.

_ Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Hannibal opina.

_ Depuis quand ? insista-t-il.

_ Depuis que tu m’as dit que tu trouvais les yeux distrayants.

Will fronça les sourcils.

_ C’était lors de notre première rencontre !

_ Je t’ai vraiment attendu très longtemps, murmura Hannibal avant de l’embrasser de nouveau.

Will oublia toutes les autres questions que cette confession venait de soulever. Il en oublia même à quel point il se sentait stupide d’avoir attendu aussi longuement, lui qui trouvait Hannibal attirant depuis cet instant, dans l’ambulance, où Hannibal avait sauvé la vie d’un homme. Cela remontait aussi. Leur chassé-croisé leur avait fait perdre beaucoup de temps. Mais la nuit promettait de rattraper ce gâchis en beauté.

Déjà Hannibal avait abandonné son cou et descendait le long de son torse et de son estomac. Ses mains étaient sur la ceinture de Will et, un filet de salive lui coulant sur le menton, il releva la tête, attendant son accord.

Will hocha la tête.

_ Prends-moi dans ta bouche, ajouta-t-il.

Il avait l’impression qu’il allait se dissoudre tellement il était gêné mais c’était ce dont il avait envie et il s’était promis ce soir de tout diriger. Une fois de plus, Hannibal ne se formalisa pas. Au contraire, son sourire n’avait jamais été aussi franc.

_ Mon cher Will, mon très cher Will, c’est bien tout ce que j’ai toujours désiré.

Hannibal prit tout son temps pour ouvrir le pantalon de Will. Il sentait ce dernier qui tremblait sous ses doigts mais il appréciait le fait qu’il ait ainsi décidé de mener la danse. Il aimait ce Will autoritaire, cette face sombre qu’il tentait trop souvent de dissimuler. Oh, Hannibal ne se mentait pas à lui-même. Il voulait lui aussi à un moment diriger les opérations. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il se contenterait d’assouvir les souhaits de son invité tout en consignant dans un coin de sa mémoire chacun d’entre eux. Et la prochaine fois, ce serait à son tour d’imposer sa liste.

Il tira un coup sec sur le pantalon et le caleçon de Will, le libérant brusquement. Will hoqueta en soulevant les hanches et Hannibal en profita pour le dévêtir entièrement. Il jeta le tout au loin. En temps normal, il aurait pris soin de minutieusement tout plier mais ils n’étaient pas en temps normal. Hannibal avait été très patient mais à présent que les odeurs les plus intimes de Will emplissaient ses narines délicates, il était affamé. Il remonta le long des cuisses ouvertes, son nez humant avec extase, sa langue goûtant avec plaisir et ses dents raclant la chaire avec retenue. Et pourtant, comme il avait envie de mordre à pleine bouche dans ce corps chaud et désirable que tremblements et tressautements animaient. Ca aurait été tellement facile et enfin il aurait connu le goût ultime de Will.

Mais cela signifiait aussi le perdre pour toujours et Hannibal savait désormais qu’il préférait une éternité de frustration en sa compagnie plutôt qu’une extase brève et unique.

Lorsque sa langue suivit la longueur du sexe raide de l’agent spécial, les mains de Will plongèrent une fois de plus dans sa chevelure, imposant son rythme et ses envies à un Hannibal soumis.

Will se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était si proche. Et pourtant il voulait tellement plus. Sentir Hannibal aussi obéissant se plier à chacune de ses volontés était pour lui incroyablement gratifiant. Et excitant. Presqu’aussi excitant que de sentir ses dents acérées contre les parties les plus sensibles de son corps. Il s’était déjà fait la réflexion que son hôte avec une dentition de carnassier. La savoir autour de lui était une expérience aussi terrifiante que stimulante. Il sentit son esprit dériver sur ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais Hannibal faisait un faux mouvement mais il n’avait pas envie d’associer cette nuit à une gerbe de sang et à la douleur. Alors, il se focalisa sur les allers-retours du psychiatre et le jeu de sa langue contre sa peau brûlante.

Au bord de l’orgasme, il tira presque violemment sur les mèches entre ses doigts.

_ Stop ! ordonna-t-il.

Hannibal releva la tête, comme s’il attendait ses prochaines instructions. Sa bouche et son menton brillaient et Will eut soudain envie de les goûter. Il se redressa, reprenant au passage son souffle. Quand son dos se décolla du matelas, il réalisa à quel point il avait sué. En fait, il était en nage et de grosses gouttes coulaient le long de ses joues, jusque dans sa barbe. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués à son crâne et il luisait d’humidité.

Hannibal paraissait s’en fiche complètement. Il regardait Will comme s’il était la plus belle chose au monde, les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire authentique et cela suffit à ce dernier pour reprendre confiance. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de son amant et le força à s’allonger dos contre les couvertures.

Hannibal se plia gracieusement à ses exigences. Et quand Will se glissa au-dessus de lui, ses bras l’entourèrent mais sans le forcer, l’accompagnant juste dans ses mouvements.

Will embrassa Hannibal sans retenue, découvrant son propre goût dans sa bouche. Les mains du psychiatre allaient et venaient sur sa peau, de ses épaules jusqu’à ses fesses. Il n’était plus question désormais de caresses subtiles. Les doigts d’Hannibal pétrissaient sa chaire comme s’il voulait y fusionner. Will n’aurait rien eu contre ça.

L’étreinte était si passionnée qu’elle en était presque agressive, tout en gestes saccadés et en grognements au rythme de leurs hanches qui s’accordaient. Will sentit les dents d’Hannibal qui s’enfonçaient dans son épaule et il gémit avant de se dégager pour lui rendre la pareille. Hannibal se pétrifia avant de saisir le crâne de Will pour le pousser à continuer.

_ Oui… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

C’était le premier mot intelligible qu’il prononçait depuis longtemps et cela fit remonter comme un courant électrique dans la colonne de Will qui affirma sa prise, le marquant au passage d’une jolie trace.

La tête tournant sous le flot de sensations, il se redressa pour reprendre son souffle. Sous lui, Hannibal ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ce dernier leva la main et effleura son visage avec une douceur étonnante après leur dernier échange.

Will avala sa salive. Ce qu’il voyait dans le regard du psychiatre lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque et la chair de poule sur les bras.

_ Will, souffla Hannibal.

Il n’alla pas plus loin mais Will savait. Ce n’était pas qu’un jeu. Ce n’était pas que du sexe. Il y avait beaucoup plus.

Son cœur déjà emballé sauta dans sa poitrine à lui en faire mal. Il se pencha vers Hannibal et posa son front contre le sien, juste pour le sentir, là, tout contre lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues secondes, puis les mains d’Hannibal reprirent leurs caresses dans le dos de Will. Ce dernier sentait toujours son propre sexe qui pulsait et celui d’Hannibal contre sa cuisse. Le désir revint, balayant l’instant.

Will se redressa au-dessus du psychiatre.

_ Dans le tiroir ? demanda-t-il d’un ton ferme.

C’était la première fois depuis le début de la nuit qu’il se sentait véritablement sûr de lui.

Hannibal confirma d’un hochement de tête.

Sans plus aucun doute ni trouble, Will repartit sur ses mains et ses genoux vers le tiroir qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps d’explorer. A peine ouvert, il y trouva ce dont il avait besoin. Faisant demi-tour aussi vite que possible, il jeta le tout à Hannibal qui n’avait pas bougé.

_ Prépare-moi, lui fit-il en se repositionnant sur lui pour encore l’embrasser.

Les yeux clos, il devina les bras d’Hannibal s’agiter autour de lui. Il savait l’homme habile et ne doutait pas que même ainsi, à tâtons, il soit parfaitement capable de s’en sortir.

D’ailleurs peu après, il sentit des mains se poser sur ses cuisses pour le forcer à remonter son fessier. Il courba le dos autant que possible mais ne brisa pas le baiser.

Les doigts d’Hannibal se glissèrent entre ses fesses et Will ne put retenir une brusque inspiration. Il n’avait plus fait ça depuis tellement longtemps.

Les lèvres du psychiatre se posèrent sur sa joue en un geste plein de tendresse.

_ Fais-moi confiance, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

_ Dépêche-toi au lieu de causer, grommela Will, bien décidé à ne pas montrer plus de faiblesse que nécessaire.

Il décela un rire discret dans le souffle de son hôte, suivi d’un doigt qui s’enfonçait en lui sans ménagement. Hannibal prenait sa vengeance où il le pouvait. Will hoqueta mais chercha de nouveau la bouche de son amant. Et il ne cessa de l’embrasser, pas même lorsque plus de doigts le pénétrèrent, lui confirmant qu’Hannibal savait exactement où le caresser pour lui arracher des soupirs d’extase et des gémissements d’impatience.

_ Arrête, grogna-t-il contre les lèvres humides du psychiatre.

Ce dernier avait un sourire narquois, comme si la respiration haletante de Will était une preuve de son habileté. Celui-ci se redressa et essuya une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur ses sourcils. Il était temps pour lui de rendre à Hannibal la monnaie de sa pièce. Son hôte pensait peut-être que quelques doigts bien placés suffiraient à lui rendre l’avantage, Will allait lui prouver le contraire.

Il récupéra le préservatif abandonné à côté du tube de lubrifiant toujours ouvert et déchira l’emballage. Pendant qu’il le déroulait sur l’érection d’Hannibal, il ne quittait pas le psychiatre du regard. Ce dernier conservait son air impassible mais Will n’était pas dupe. Il voyait au fond de ces yeux sombres le trouble d’avoir enfin les mains de l’agent spécial autour de lui. Alors il le relâcha aussi rapidement que possible et nota sans mal la moue discrète qui apparut sur les lèvres de son amant.

Il ne retint pas son sourire.

Puis il passa ses cuisses de chaque côté du corps d’Hannibal. Les mains de ce dernier se posèrent sur ses hanches. Will ne les chassa pas. Il ne le forçait en rien, il se contentait de le tenir.

Très lentement, Will se laissa glisser sur le membre dressé d’Hannibal. Il prenait tout son temps, savourant centimètre après centimètre la sensation en lui. Le psychiatre avait effectué un travail de préparation remarquable et Will ne sentait aucune douleur, juste du plaisir. Plaisir qui se décupla quand finalement Hannibal abandonna toute réserve et rejeta la tête en arrière en un long râle alors que Will l’avait entièrement en lui.

L’agent spécial attendit que son hôte reprenne son souffle. Quand Hannibal rouvrit les paupières, la lumière dans ses pupilles était plus douce que jamais. Il leva la main et caressa le visage de Will, penché sur lui.

_ Souviens-toi de cette nuit, c’est la promesse de l’infini. C’est une promesse qui…

Will posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_ Non. Ne me cite pas Dante au lit. S’il te plaît. Tu es cultivé, je l’ai bien compris. Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment.

Hannibal se mordit la lèvre comme s’il hésitait avant de se lancer.

_ Je te trouve magnifique Will.

Will savait qu’il rougissait mais il y avait tant de sincérité dans le ton d’Hannibal, qui pour une fois ne se dissimulait ni derrière des métaphores alambiquées ni derrière un auteur classique.

Pour cacher son embarras, il roula des hanches. Hannibal soupira. Will posa les mains sur ses épaules, le plaquant contre le lit. Sans briser l’échange de regards, il accéléra le rythme. L’emprise d’Hannibal sur ses hanches se fit plus ferme. Et son souffle plus court.

Peu après, le psychiatre ferma les yeux et gronda de satisfaction. Will en profita pour ralentir. A contrecœur. Juste pour le jeu. Avec quelqu’un d’autre qu’Hannibal il serait allé jusqu’à l’orgasme mais il ne voulait pas que cela soit aussi simple entre eux.

_ Will, gémit le psychiatre.

_ Oui ?

_ S’il te plaît.

Qu’il était bon de l’entendre quémander ainsi ! Satisfait, Will reprit ses mouvements. Et bien vite, les allers-retours d’Hannibal en lui lui firent oublier tout désir de vengeance ou de domination. Il n’y avait plus qu’eux, l’un contre l’autre, l’un en l’autre, dans un concert de soupirs et de confessions inarticulées, leurs peaux moites et glissantes, leur plaisir partagé. Et quand Will se répandit sur le ventre d’Hannibal, cela suffit au psychiatre pour à son tour s’abandonner.

Will resta longtemps sans bouger, le nez dans le cou de son amant, les mains de ce dernier caressant son corps humide avec tendresse. Hannibal avait glissé hors de lui mais aucun d’eux ne bougeait, savourant juste la présence de l’autre et la quiétude du moment.

Finalement, l’agent spécial se décida. Il se redressa sur un coude et grimaça en sentant à quel point il était sale. Sous lui, Hannibal lui souriait. Will se maudit de n’avoir pas remarqué avant la façon dont le psychiatre le regardait. Maintenant qu’il savait, c’était si évident.

_ Je connais ton salon, ta cuisine, ta chambre. Il serait peut-être temps de me montrer ta salle de bain.

_ J’ai une grande baignoire si tu as envie d’un bain ensemble et une grande douche si tu préfères une douche ensemble.

Will roula théâtralement des yeux.

_ Quoiqu’il en soit, je n’arriverai pas à me débarrasser de toi ?

_ Jamais Will, répondit Hannibal d’une voix bien plus sérieuse que le ton de l’agent spécial.

Cela fit frissonner ce dernier. Il y avait une telle conviction dans sa réponse que c’en était presque inquiétant. Il sortit du lit et lui tendit quand même la main.

_ Une douche suffira. Montre-moi.

Hannibal se leva à son tour et saisit Will par la taille pour l’embrasser dans le cou.

_ Et une fois propres, on pourrait peut-être goûter la tartiflette, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Il est tard et je suis affamé.

Will grogna.

_ Tu ne penses vraiment qu’à la nourriture !

_ Et à toi. Mais principalement à la nourriture.

L’agent spécial secoua la tête en se laissant guider vers une porte sur le côté.

_ Et dire que je te voyais comme quelqu’un de complexe.

_ Oh crois-moi, je vais te réserver encore bien des surprises.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Tu n’as même pas idée…

Will décela quelque chose dans le regard d’Hannibal qu’il ne sut interpréter mais ce dernier alluma la nouvelle pièce et l’expression disparut.

 

« *** »

 

EPILOGUE :

 

_ Non, pas celui-là !

Will avait adopté le ton le plus ferme possible mais visiblement Hannibal avait décidé de n’en faire qu’à sa tête.

_ Will, on s’était mis d’accord.

Will soupira. C’est vrai qu’il avait dû admettre que la tartiflette était délicieuse. Bien meilleure que ce que l’odeur laissait présager. Et qu’au final, il avait déclaré aimer le fromage lorsqu’Hannibal le choisissait. De fil en aguille, de jeux sexuels en jeux sexuels, il avait accepté ce soir de rentrer dans le fantasme de son amant.

En attendant, il n’avait pas chaud ainsi entièrement nu. Et il avait mal au dos à être allongé ainsi sur la longue table en bois de la salle à manger d’Hannibal. Sans compter que le machin orangé qu’Hannibal tenait en main sentait très très mauvais.

_ Il pue vraiment celui-là, gronda tout de même Will.

_ Mais Will, c’est un munster fermier ! On ne fait pas un plateau de fromages digne de ce nom sans un munster fermier.

_ Je ne suis pas un plateau de fromages.

Hannibal lui sourit et se pencha vers lui pour lui voler un baiser.

_ Tatata, ce soir, on est dans mon monde et dans mon monde, tu es un plateau de fromages.

Le psychiatre regarda toute la volonté de Will s’effondrer face à cette marque d’affection et il déposa son bout de munster sur le nombril de celui-ci. Décidément, cette relation avec l’agent spécial se révélait plus merveilleuse encore que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Will acceptait de plus en plus aisément ses idées farfelues et Hannibal ne doutait pas que bientôt, il pourrait l’emmener « chasser » avec lui. Comme leurs vies allaient être belles !

Will regarda avec incrédulité le munster rejoindre les quelques autres morceaux de fromages qui parsemaient son corps. Un triangle de camembert coulait joyeusement sur son épaule et une boulette d’époisses se répandaient sur son téton. Il savait qu’Hannibal nettoierait avec langue et enthousiasme cela dans quelques minutes et qu’il ne regretterait rien mais en attendant, il ne tenait que par une idée, celle de sa prochaine vengeance.

Il pourrait couvrir Hannibal des fruits de sa pêche puisqu’il aimait tant le concept du plateau humain. Ou mieux, le couvrir de croquettes et laisser aux chiens le soin de le nettoyer. Ca, ça lui ferait les pieds !

Il sourit malgré lui. Il savait qu’il n’en ferait rien. Il aimait trop son amant pour laisser à nul autre que lui le soin de le toucher.

Et Hannibal ne lui avait pas menti. Il ne cessait de l’étonner et Will se surprenait à apprécier chaque jour d’avantage son excentricité. Hannibal lui faisait découvrir des facettes de sa personnalité qu’il ne soupçonnait pas et Will se connaissait désormais mieux que jamais. Il s’acceptait mieux que jamais. Et quelque soit la route qu’Hannibal lui ferait prendre, Will savait qu’il le suivrait.

Un souffle chaud contre son oreille interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

_ Dis-moi Will, t’ai-je déjà parlé du Maroilles ?

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà, c'est fini pour la Trilogie Fromagère. Mais je reviendrai sûrement bientôt avec plus de Hannigram. Parce que sérieusement, vue la saison 3 (OMG!! Vous avez vu cette saison 3!!! Damned!!!), il y a encore plein de choses que je veux écrire sur ces deux-là.
> 
> Encore merci merci merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère vous avoir amusés. Si vous avez des petits commentaires, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Et sinon, pour plus de choses de ma part, vous pouvez me suivre sur mon compte Tumblr sous le pseudo jesuisbetejesuispatissiere. A très bientôt!


End file.
